The spirit, and its owner
by Kitetheblade
Summary: My own alternate world fanfic. Chapter 11 is now up! I'm back and better then ever!
1. meeting everyone

Announcer: "Now for your reading pleasure we have, (1) Michelle reading." (everyone boos)  
"Uhh... I mean we now have **kitetheblade** giving you a Super smash brothers story." (Everyone goes wild and I walk from audience)

Kite: "Yes yes thank you thank you, But I couldn't do this without all of you. And now you can enjoy my story, but before I say my story you must know these 3 things."

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, DDR, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT I PUT IN HERE!! I OWN THE OC CHARACTER ONLY!!

* * *

**WARNING!!:** **This story contains Yaoi!! Male on male action! AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what i'm typing and your gonna deal with it.

* * *

**

**_Smash mansion: Master hand's Office_**

Master hand walked around his office and grunted every time he looked at old photographs from the previous 2 tournaments. He finally sat down and looked at the new fighters photographs, "So... my new victims. This is gonna be interesting for all the old smashers." He smiled and looked up at the invite list, everyone agreed that they would be in the next tournament. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the monitor displayed, 'Teleportation pods now sent to characters who have been in previous tourneys.' Master leaned back in his chair and sighed at his good work.

* * *

**_Smash mansion: Front room._**

Contestants from previous smash competitions started filling the room with their bags and greeted each other. They looked at each other and began conversing on who was coming and who wasn't going to be in the tournament. Link walked up to his old friend Marth, "So how are you?" Marth smiled at his old friend, "I'm good, would be better if Roy was gonna be here but, I can deal with it. How about you?" Link shrugged, "I'm fine... but Ganondorf is gonna be here again. I hope I'm the one that beats him this time."

They continued talking as more and more contestants entered the room all looking for more of their friends. The lady's went off to their own separated group and started chatting with each other about who the cutest boy was this year and who was the ugliest. Everyone enjoyed each others company. Finally all the members arrivedto the mansion and master hand walked down the main stairs, "Welcome everyone. It's great to see you all here again." Everyone turned to see and he let out a small bow, "Now as you all may know some characters arn't coming and some new ones are coming. For now I'm just going to look over and see if your all here. Then you will be told where you are staying and wh you are staying with."

Everyone turned away and started talking again while Master pulled out a clipboard and pencil,

"Lets see:

Link, check  
Kirby, check  
Pikachu, check  
Marth, check  
Mario, check  
Bowser, check  
Samus, check  
Zelda, check  
Peach, check  
Luigi, check  
Both ice climbers, check  
Donkey kong, check  
Fox, ...not check...  
Ness, check  
Falco, ...not check...  
Ganondorf, check  
Captain Falcon, check  
Game and watch, check"

Mater grunted and walked back upstairs towards his office looking at the clipboard, "Both Fox and Falco aren't here... where are they?" He walked into his office and dialed Fox's cell phone.

* * *

**_Lylat system: Fox's apartment_**

Fox sat on his couch with his bags next to him waiting for his friend to come out of the bathroom, "HURRY UP FALCO! I SWEAR IF YOUR REDOING YOUR EYELINER I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" The door opened and Falco pulled him into the bathroom, "Shut up you asshole, no one else knows this is eyeliner. They all think it is my feathers." Fox kissed him on the cheek, "Ya I wouldn't have guessed it ether." Falco pushed him away and finished, "Alright did you get the teleportation card yet?" Fox shook his head, "No I'm surprised, did you?" The bird opened the door and walked towards his bags, "No I didn't either. Whats going on here? I answered my invitation with a yes."

Fox phone began to ring and he answered it, "hello?"

"Yes, Fox McCloud... where are you and Falco at right now?" Masters deep voice came over the phone.

"Oh well we never got our teleportation cards. Now we're just waiting for you to send them." Falco looked at him and Fox mouthed 'master hand to make him stop lookig at him.

"Yes well I sent them to you both already... it seems that I'm going to have to send you the bus for like the newcomers. I'm sorry that you didn't get the cards... The bus for the new comers will arrive in 2 days. We have to go pick someone up there anyways. See you then."

Fox didn't get enough time to give him an answer as the phone clicked off, "So whats going on?" Fox looked at his obnoxious boyfriend and frowned, "2 things, one we are going by the newcomer bus." Falco shrugged at it, "That's ok its roomy and its a double deck." Fox frowned at what he was going to say next, "and someone else from lylat is going to be in the next tournament." This made Falco look at him with angry eyes, "what! Who else could their be?" Fox sat down on the couch and shrugged as Falco wrapped his arms around him, "I don't know... but were gonna find out when we get on the bus."

* * *

**_Smash mansion: Front room_**

The smashers were all sitting down talking when Master walked back down the stairs, "It seems that Fox, and Falco are both going to come here with the newcomers, but at any rate your rooms will not change. They have been posted up on the bulletin upstairs. Enjoy the rest of the day." He walked back up the stairs and entered his office leaving the smashers in wonderment. Captain Falcon looked at the women who were giggling, "What are you four laughing at?" They looked at him and smiled again, "we know something that you all don't know." He looked at Samus who was smiling the most, "And what is that?" Samus smile disappeared and she pointed at a piece of paper (2) in her hand, "I got this from Fox after the last tournament. We all pretty much know what he is doing to stay away from here for now." Falcon looked at her again but walked away leaving it at that.

The girls started giggling amongst themselves before Zelda finally began talking, "I can't belive he actually thinks of you his closest friend here. He must not like lots of people here." Samus shook her head, "Not ever since winning the first tournament... I was the only one who would talk to him cus he didn't treat me like shit, but then again during the second tournament he didn't treat anyone like shit. He actually tried being nice to everyone." Peach smiled at both of them, "Oh yeah I heard about that from you guys. I hope he does act nice cus I would love to spend some time with him."

* * *

**_Lylat system: Wolf's base_**

Wolf finally finished packing and sighed at all of his accomplishments, "Wow... I managed to fit all of my clothes in one suitcase. I should count myself lucky" (3) He shook his head and walked down towards the kitchen seeing his teammates waiting there, "What are you all waiting around for? I don't leave for another two days." Leon finally looked up at him, "I'm seperating from the group... I've already talked to Panther and Krystal. They both said that they would come with me." Wolf's eyes shot with anger, "What are you all talking about!? I'm only gonna be gone for a month maybe two. Now you all deside to seperate the group?" All three of them nooded and walked to the hangers leaving him in the kitchen alone.

"Who needs them. I was thinking of retiring anyways." Wolf walked back to his room and laid down looking at the ceiling, "I was just hoping to find somone before I quit the whole mercinary business." He yawned and closed his eye sleeping calmly.

* * *

**_Earth: USA (Oh yes! )_**

Lights flashed as a teenager hopped around on a DDR machine listening to the beats and hitting the combinations, (4)

**Crash!: mr. Brian & The Final Band**

Let's go!

1,  
2,  
3-4-5,  
Break her down,  
Let's get out of here,  
Come with me now,  
Now we are going my way,

I wanna show you baby,  
The world you've never seen and,  
Nothing can stop us now so  
Hold on tight babe.

It's so wild out there,  
But baby open your eyes,  
Don't need to be afraid  
Stay with me baby

You,  
Are the one,  
To keep me sane,  
Baby take my hand,  
And love me now.

I,  
Don't,  
Wanna know,  
What they say  
Oh no I don't care.  
They,  
Can,  
Tell me nothing,  
I'm gonna go my way.

1,  
2,  
3-4-5,  
Break her down,  
Let's get out of here,  
Come with me now,  
Now we are going my way.

Let's go!

I,  
Don't,  
Wanna know,  
Which way you go,  
Just keep on going,  
Death,  
Is no time,  
No time to be wasting now.

1,  
2,  
3-4-5,  
Now is the time,  
Let's get out of here,  
Come with me now,  
Nothing can ever stop us.

The boy finally jumpped off and saw he got a double A and smiled, "Well its better then what I usually get." He looked at his watch and went into a panic, "OH SHIT! I HAVE TO GO!" He ran out of the arcade and started running towards his house hoping that he got some packing done before the bus arrived. He ran inside his house and shouted at his parents as he ran up the stairs, "HI MOM HI DAD GOTTA PACK BYE!" The boy finally started packing his clothes into a small sports bag before his mom started shouting at him, (5) "TYLOR! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING AND SCREAMING IN THE HOUSE!" Tylor closed his door and locked it before he continued packing, "Sorry mom but I don't need a lecture before I leave."

He stuffed his own DDR game into the bag and smiled, "There done... wait!" He ran into the bathroom and started placing more items untill he knew what he had everything, "There now I have everything." The boy sat down on his bed and looked at the ring on his hand, "Your the only reason their letting me in the tournament." He kissed it and grabbed the bag, "LOVE YOU MOM BUT I GOTTA GO!" He opened the window and dropped his bag down 2 storys and smiled as he jumpped out and landed on his feet. Tylor shook his legs and ran off towards the bus stop that the note told him to go to."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1...**

Ok now to clear some things up

1.) My freind michelle... terrible story writer and reader.

2.) The note tells Samus that Fox is **GAY!! **Just cus some people are gonna ask in a review, "WHAT DOES THE NOTE SAY!!"

3.) Ok the teammates are: Leon, Panther, and Krystal... for all those who don't know Star fox . You know who you are.

4.) The game that I used is DDR supernova 2. Yes I do have this game

5.) TYLOR IS NOT MY NAME!! I just wanted to use my friends name cus he said he wanted to be in one of my storys. THERE YOU GO JACKASS!!

Now I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review or I'll eat your soul and make the smashers kick your ass.


	2. The newcomers

Hey everyone thanks for coming back and reading the story. (I feel so loved now)

And thanks kit and Xin for the reviews.

Anyways back to the story, Fox and Falco finally get to meet the new brawler from lylat and Tylor's meeting all the brawlers.

I would like reviews though. So so much .

Anyways enjoy (note to self: stop saying anyways so much)

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, DDR, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT I PUT IN HERE!! I OWN THE OC CHARACTER ONLY!!

* * *

**WARNING!!:** **This story contains Yaoi!! Male on male action! AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what i'm typing and your gonna deal with it.**

* * *

**Lylat system: bus stop to smash mansion**

Fox looked around nervously while waiting for the bus, "Who do you think is gonna be from here?" Falco looked at him with aggravated eyes, "You've been stressing over this for the last 2 days get a grip." Fox looked at him with stunned eyes, "What if its Krystal? Remember that she hates me because I broke up with her... for you." Falco grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the bench, "then just don't talk to her... but remember if she tries to hit you don't be afraid to hit back." Fox laid his head on Falco's shoulder and smiled, "Where would I be without you?" The avian kissed him on the forehead, "in hell probably dealing with the crazy bitch."

They continued to sit there as Wolf pulled up with his bag and looked at the two with a glare, 'I didn't know these two would be here also. Now I have to watch my back for this also?' He wheeled his bag in front of him and stood behind them both hopping that one of them wasn't going to look back, "We can hear you back there, if you want to sit up here you can." Wolf flinched at Fox's voice but didn't say anything. Fox finally got off of Falco's shoulder long enough to look at him and groan, "oh great... it's worse then Krystal." Falco looked back also and rolled his eyes, "No I would count this as a blessing." Wolf shook his head at both of them as Fox laid his head back down on Falco's shoulder and began a whispered conversation with him.

'why would they bring someone like him?'  
'I don't know don't ask me.'  
'but you told me you knew everything.'  
'and you believed it?

"I can hear both of you, just to let you know." Fox and Falco both felt a chill go down there spin when they heard Wolf's deep voice talk to them. They tuned to see a glaring Wolf behind them, "Well? What do you expect? Were not gonna be nice to you cus you worked with (1)Andross." Wolf shook his head at them, "I only did that cus me and my team needed money but whatever. I don't really care if you guys like me or not." They all turned to see the bus park in front of them, "All aboard come on we have one more stop before we go to smash mansion." They all walked on the bus and separated hoping not to cross paths again.

Wolf sat on the end of the bus and looking at the other new characters, "an angle... a penguin, some small ball with mask and cape, yeah this is gonna be real fun." He leaned back and watched the ground disappeared towards their next destination.

* * *

**Earth: Bus stop to smash mansion (again?)**

Tylor sat on the bus stop staring at the street, "I've been here to days... they lied to me." The bus stopped in front of him and he gave it an angry look, "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" He grabbed his bag and boarded the bus looking at all the strange people, "Am I on the right bus?" The robot that was driving looked at him, "You are Tylor right?" He nodded, "Then your on the right bus. Go sit so we can leave." The teen walked away and sat in a seat away from everyone else, "God... maybe I shouldn't be here." He looked up and a man with wings on his back looked down at him, "Whats your name?" He gave him an awkward look, "Tylor you?" The angle man sat down across from him, "Pit, what can you do?"

Tylor frowned at the question, "I don't really understand the question." Pit smiled, "Your moves? Like I can shoot arrows at people, fly, stuff like that." The boy thought for a minute then smiled, " I don't really know. I just know that I have to wear this when I'm fighting." He pointed at his ring and the angle looked at it with wide eyes, "Its beautiful... what is it for." He blushed at the comment, "it's to hold something back from taking over me." Pit looked at him with his head tilted over, "what do you mean?"

The teen shook his head at him, "Oh never mind. Don't worry about it." He looked around, "Is there a bathroom on this bus?" Pit pointed at the back, "back there but be careful there is another fighter named Wolf... and he doesn't like to be disturbed." Tylor stood up and walked to the back of the bus, "I warned you." He looked back then shrugged as he walked towards the bathroom. The boy stopped to see a one eyed Wolf staring at him with a look of hatred in it, "What do you want?" He was taken back at his abruptness, "I... I was just going to go to the bathroom." Wolf rolled his eyes as Tylor walked in and cleaned himself from the stuff from the bench he sat on for two days, "Thank god... I needed this." He changed and walked out again, "I feel better now." Wolf eyed him with a cold stare before turning away.

Tylor shook his head at him and walked back to his seat and gave a smirk to Pit, "He seems nice." The angle shook his head at him, "No... he tried clawing Ike over there a few hours ago because he was asking questions about himself." The boy frowned, "So what are we going to do? Where are we going?" Pit looked at him with questioning eyes "Were going to smash mansion, and are going to participate in tournaments. Didn't you read the invitation?" The teen shook his head and the angle sighed, "ok we are going to all to be fighting each other in this tournament to see who is the best. The winner will get a cash prize... I don't know how much it is though. That's why I asked you what your attacks were." Tylor sighed and looked down, "I'll think of some moves... don't worry." The angle got up and smiled fondly at him, "I'm gonna go talk to the other new people. It's nice meeting you Tylor."

Tylor smiled at him and nodded before he left, "well he seems nice, maybe I can make some friends after all." He looked back over to Wolf who was sitting in the back eyeing him, 'that dude must have a problem with me. I hope I didn't make him mad.' He turned his head away and watched as a man with a mask and penguin talked togeather, 'what is this place? Why are there so many animals here?' The teen kept looking down the rows until he saw a bird and fox laying on each others shoulders eyeing Wolf, 'more animals... and they don't look like their the best of friends. Great why do I have to be here?'

The fox turned his gaze towards him and looked at him with a questioned look then went back to giving Wolf a glare. Tylor turned away from everyone and looked out the window towards a mansion they were heading towards. The intercom turned on and a mechanical voice engulfed the bus, "Everyone welcome to Smash mansion, at this time I would like you to grab your items and get ready to get off the bus." Tylor looked down at his bag in his lap, 'maybe everyone else has more then one bag?'

The bus landed and everyone began grabbing there stuff. Much to Tylor's thoughts most people only had 1 bag. He stood up but was pushed back down from Wolf behind him, "Watch where your going runt." They both glared at each other then Wolf walked off the bus, "What an asshole. I hope that I don't see him soon." He stood back up and grabbed his bag making sure that nothing was broken on the inside. He walked foward a few steps before a voice came from behind him, "You ok? Did he shove you to hard?" He turned around and saw the fox that was with the bird looking up at him, "No... I'm fine don't worry about it." The vulpine smiled at him, "Name's Fox, whats your's?" The teen smiled, "Tylor... is everyone's name the same as there race?"

Fox chuckled at him, "No just my name and Wolf's... my boyfriend's name is Falco and he is a bird." Tylor gave him an embarassed look and Fox laughed harder, "It's ok you don't need to be sorry about that. Just don't jump to conclusions like that all the time." The teen nodded and turned back around to get off the bus, "It was nice meeting you Fox." He walked off the bus and looked at the crowd of newcomers as they stopped in front of a tall man, "WELCOME TO SMASH MANSION, PLEASE SIGN IN AND THEN ENTER THE MANSION!"

* * *

Ya I know... it took me a while to finish but I got it done so leave me alone.  
It's gonna take me a while to finish things cus my family is on the computer a lot more.

1.) Andross is the big bad guy on star fox, Wolf was hired by him in star fox 64 (Fav game)

Review I would love to have some more.


	3. Getting the rooms

I'm BACK!! AND BETTER THEN EVER ^^ I've been at my yiffstar account and type stuff there. I'm really sorry to people that have been waiting for this story to get another chapter. I promise to make it up to you with like 20 MILLION STORY'S!! Don't hate me please, I can't deal with rejection well.

Ok if I remember right we are now at a critical point where Tylor goes to smash mansion. Lets see what unfolds for him today!"

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, DDR, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT I PUT IN HERE!! I OWN THE OC CHARACTER ONLY!!

* * *

**WARNING!!:** **This story contains Yaoi!! Male on male action! AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and your gonna deal with it.**

* * *

_"WELCOME TO SMASH MANSION, PLEASE SIGN IN AND THEN ENTER THE MANSION!"_

Tylor stood in the small crowd of newcomers as a tall man like glove walked forward on a balcony, "There is a desk to your left and right please go to one, fill out your information then enter... Fox and Falco you don't have to do this." They all looked and saw Fox's hand raised and slowly started going down. They walked passed everyone and the newcomers began getting in line, fighting who was in front of who. Tylor stood back and watched as a fat man and a tall man in combat gear arguing who was standing closer to the tables.

The teen sat down next to his bag and groaned at the people, "they all act like children don't they?" He jumped up startled and looked at a small hedgehog looking up at him, "Where...where did you come from?"

The hedgehog looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fast... real fast. Watch!" He ran off a high speed away from the boy and turned before he even saw him. He ran around the mansion and was behind Tylor two minutes, "Told ya I was fast."

Tylor jumped and looked behind him to see the hedgehog again, "Nice... your gonna be hard to catch. Whats your name?" The blue hedgehog took his handand shook it, "I'm sonic and whats your name?" The human smiled at him, "I'm Tylor." Sonic gasped and smiled at him, "SO your the human they said that was coming. What can you do?"

Tylor blinked and thought for a minute, "Well I'm not fast... or strong... but I do have this ring..." He showed a ring on his finger and flashed a smile, "It was given to me by my grandfather, but I'm not going to tell you why until we begin the tournament." Sonic blinked at the ruby red ring (1) and smiled, "Well ok then. Oh look the line got smaller!"

The human turned and saw only a few more people standing with their papers ready, "Oh shoot! I forgot to fill my papers out!" Tylor sat on the ground and began vigorously signing names and reading the guidelines. He finished and looked at Sonic who was only staring at him, "What?" The blue hedgehog smiled and pointed at his paper, "I finished a while ago. Your so slow." Tylor smacked him on his head and laughed, "You know, being fast isn't everything. People are strong on hear and by the looks of 'lack of muscle' that you have, you look like you could be kicked off FAST!"

Sonic blinked then shoved him towards the tables, "I'm not only fast. I am strong, just not like those freaks that weight lift 10,000 pounds a day." They both laughed and walked closer towards the tables."

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Balcony**

Master hand marked off all the names of the newcomers who had come into the mansion,

"Hyrule:  
Link, check  
Zelda, check  
Toon link, check  
ganondorf, check

Poke'mon:  
Pikachu, check  
Jigglypuff, check  
Lucario, check  
Red (Poke'mon trainer) check

Fire emblem:  
Marth, check  
Ike, check

Dreamland:  
Metaknight check  
DeeDeeDee check  
Kirby check

Mushroom Kingdom  
Mario, check  
Bowser, check  
Peach, check  
Luigi, check  
Donkey kong, check  
Diddy kong, check  
Wario check  
Yoshi check

Lylat system:  
Fox, check  
Falco, check  
Wolf, check

F-Zero:  
Captain Falcon, check

Metroid:  
Samus

Earthbound:  
Ness check  
Lucus check

Other:  
Game and watch, check  
Pit check  
Sonic check  
Rob check  
Tylor check  
Snake check  
Olimar check(2)

He sighed then smiled at his accomplishment, "Well that's everyone, good thing I didn't want to call anyone else about this." He turned and walked back inside towards the whole crowd of people who were chatting amongst themselves.

* * *

**Smash mansion: Front room**

Tylor looked around in awe as he saw the whole entire mansion. he moved towards the stairs with his bag and looked at all the newcomers and veterans. Many people had swords and he panicked that one could very easily cut him with it. Others like he and Sonic had said looked like they did lift 10,000 pounds a day. The scariest thing was that a lot of the competitors were animals. He moved down and looked around the hall only to see some people chatting there also. He turned away and walked forward a few steps. A younger kid than him ran up and waved his arms around, "you... you have to help me! He is after me!"

The kid hid behind him and an older version of him walked up, "Toon Link don't think that hiding behind him will help." Tylor put his body wide and glared at him, "What are trying to do? Hurt the poor kid."

The older man looked at him with angry eyes, "No! Just teach him a lesson, now move so I can get at him." He tried to get past Tylor, but he moved to where he was, "No!"

The man drew his sword and pointed it at him, "Move or I'll make you move." Tylor blinked then thought quickly, "Rubber!" The man blinked then swung his sword at Tylor only for it to bounce off of him, "What the hell did you do to my sword?"

Tylor blinked and looked at it, "It's made of rubber now.... I don't know how I did that." He moved back a little and blinked at the sword and made sure the kid was behind him.

A princess walked up to them and stopped next to link, "Are you always going to attack you younger self? What is your problem Link? Come with me NOW!" She grabbed his ear and began pulling Link away like he was the child. The child came from behind Tylor and looked at him, "Thanks... I really appreciate the help."

* * *

People began to look at the human and saw what he had done to Link's sword. They all began to murmur stuff about him saying things like it was his powers. Tylor could hear the whole thing. He always had an acute sense of hearing and it bugged him that he heard EVERYTHING that people thought about him. He looked up the stairs and saw the gloved man walking up

**"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"**

Everyone looked up at him and he smiled, "Welcome to the 3 annual Super Smash Brothers. As most of you are aware you are all competing for a glorius prize which will not be told until the final announcements. The room locations are on the board up here. If you don't like who you are paired up with then talk to people who you want to trade with. I'm not changing them. That is all and good luck in the fights."

Everyone began discussing with each other again and Tylor walked up to see the listings

"Floor A listings:  
"Link and ganondorf room A1  
Kirby and DeeDeeDee room A2  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff room A3  
Marth, and Ike room A4  
Mario and Luigi room A5"

Floor B listings:  
Bowser and Yoshi room B1  
Both Ice climbers room B2  
Samus and Zelda room B3  
Donky kong and Diddy kong room B4  
R.O.B and Game and Watch room B5

Floor C Listings:  
Ness and Lucus room C1  
Tylor and Fox room C2  
Falco and Wolf room C3  
Red and Lucario room C4  
Snake and Captain Falcon room C5

Floor D listings:  
Peach room D1  
Sonic and Toon link room D2  
Metaknight and Olimar room D3  
Pit room D4  
Wario room D5 (3)

Tylor heard someone behind him and turned to see Fox and Falco behind him glaring at the paper

"I don't want to room with Wolf!"  
"Well we have no choice. I don't think Tylor is going to switch rooms with you with that asshole."  
"Well can't we try at least. Please!"  
"Falco, I don't want to pressure him to move into that room. He doesn't like him either."

Tylor turned to them and gave his fakest smile he could muster, "I'll switch with you. Don't worry." His smile faded when Wolf came up and looked at the listing, "HELL NO! I'M NOT STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM AS BIRDBRAIN HERE! YOU MIGHT AS WELL PUT ME IN THE ROOM WITH THIS KID!" Tylor turned to him and frowned, "well then concider it done roommate." Wolf grumbled and walked away towards the room. Falco embraced Tylor with a bear hug, "OH! I owe you big time kid. Thank you." Fox and Falco walked off towards their new room and Tylor sat down on the stairs.

* * *

YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE FINALLY!!

Now like I said I'm really sorry I haven't been on in forever. Don't hurt my feelings please I don't deal with rejection well.

Now to tell you somethings

(1) Tylor has a secret that I will explain later ^^  
(2) YOU PEOPLE BETTER BE HAPPY THAT I MADE A LIST! I don't know if I got them all though _  
(3) AGAIN YOU PEOPLE BETTER BE HAPPY! And to make things easy for people wario got his own room!

REVIEW PLEASE I NEED THEM BADLY!


	4. Explainations

Chapter 4 and oh my gawd I'm feeling good about this ^^

I haven't done pairings on here in like forever. I'm so SO DONE WITH PEOPLE NOT REVIEWING! So now I'm going to wait from now on till at least 3 people review. I'll give a shout out to the people who do review. BTW Thank you for the review Kit ^^

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, DDR, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT I PUT IN HERE!! I OWN THE OC CHARACTER ONLY!!

* * *

**WARNING!!:** **This story contains Yaoi!! Male on male action! AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy. This story includes vulgar language and masturbation. If you don't like then don't read this. You have been warned.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and your gonna deal with it.**

* * *

**Smash mansion: C-hallway**

Taylor walked down the hall with his bag on his shoulder and grimaced about who he was going to be with. He remembered all to vividly how he had agreed to be roommates with Wolf,

_"I don't want to room with Wolf!"  
"Well we have no choice. I don't think Tylor is going to switch rooms with you with that asshole."  
"Well can't we try at least. Please!"  
"Falco, I don't want to pressure him to move into that room. He doesn't like him either."_

_Tylor turned to Falco and Fox, "I'll switch with you. Don't worry."_

Tylor blinked then stopped at door C-4 and stared at it, 'I don't want to room with him either but... I want to make some friends here instead of being alone...again." He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it entering the room,

"CLOSE THE DOOR!"

The human looked to see Wolf glaring at him from a bed. He was int the middle of masturbating and he covered himself up fast, "WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU KNOCK!?" Tylor gave him the same glare and started yelling at him, "WELL SORRY BUT IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY THIS ROOM IS BOTH OF OURS! NOT JUST YOURS!"

Wolf sat up and continued to stare at him angerly, "I don't care if this is both of our rooms, "If you were in here alone I would knock first instead of walking in. Give people respect and privacy. Jesus your to young to understand what adults need to do."

The human blinked in surprise and then gave him another glare, "how do you think I am? 12?" Wolf blinked at him, "Yes." Tylor rolled his eyes and threw his bag onto his own bed, "I'm going to be 18 in a week so shut up jackass."

He turned back around and stormed out of the room. Wolf just stared at the door and rolled his eye, "No way, he can't be 17.... Let him just have his temper tantrum and he'll be back to sleep." With that he turned back to his previous dutys. He closed his eyes and went back to his daydream and began stroking himself again.

**Wolf's Daydream #1**

_Wolf leaned on the railing of his two story houses balcony. He stared off into the horizon and smiled at the sunset coming along peacefully. It was his own world, his most coveted thing. His ear's twitched slightly as a voice came behind him, "Wolf, come in here I have a surprise for you."_

_He blushed slightly and turned towards the voice seeing his love laying on his bed with nothing but a pair of his boxers on. He moved swiftly towards the bed and jumped on it landing next to the person who called him, "I don't know how I could live without you Fox."_

_Fox blushed and flipped over so he was on top of the bigger canine, "Well I could make you have a even better day. Relax and let me work you over."_

_He moved down and unbuckled Wolf's belt and jean's before sliding them down to his ankles. He looked down at his boxers and moved his hand over the now noticeable bulge. Wolf moaned out and Fox continued sliding the boxers off and moving his head down._

Wolf jumped and moaned out loudly letting him cum all over himself, "Whew.... that... was hard."

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Living room**

Tylor walked into the living room and sat down on the spacious couch. What wolf was doing was quite surprising and he didn't mind seeing him. Yet to do something like that with just getting here!? He pushed his mind away from it and sat there staring at a stupid infomercial. His turned his head away from the stupid add about toothpaste and thought about his life. He had always been lonely ever since he started middle school. Then again that wasn't the only reason why he was lonely. He was really shunned from society because of what he was. He was pushed behind everyone durning lunch, had people punch him. Yet he never did anything about it. This was one of the reasons he came to this place, so he didn't have to deal with shit from people anymore.

Toon link came in and sat next to him, "Can I watch cartoons?"

Tylor just passed the remote over to him and Toon Link cheered with glee. Tylor just stood up and walked to the pool table behind the sofa. He grabbed a pool stick and began playing a slow game. Toon link look at him and frowned, "what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

The human looked at the elf boy, "I'm not sad, thinking hard." The child continued to stare at him, "Lair. My friend was sad when I left and he made the exact same look."

Tylor smiled at him, "I was really just thinking don't worry."

The elf child just rolled his eyes and turned back around to watch t.v. Maybe Toon link was right, maybe Tylor was sad a little. He grew up in that city, shouldn't he feel any remorse at all for leaving it? He sighed and watched as more kids came in to watch cartoons with the elf child. Bowser and Lucario both entered last and looked at the pool table with eager eyes. Tylor rolled his eyes at them both making them growl angerly telling him that it wasn't an option to say no. The human set his pool stick down and walked away from the room hoping to grab some dinner.

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Kitchen**

Zelda sat at a tiny kitchen table and ate some stew quietly while Kirby stirred more stew up for any oncoming eaters. Fox walked into the room and looked around at how scarce it was in their, "Where is everyone?"

The hyruleian princess looked up at him and smiled softly, "Oh most people are in their rooms getting situated, the kids are in the living room watching t.v. So it's just us three, where's Falco?"

Fox walked over to the other side of the table and sat down looking over at Kirby who was getting a bowl of stew ready for him, "Oh he laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Lazy bird doesn't know how to show anyone real graduated."

Zelda looked at him with questioning eyes, but he answered her before she could say anything, "I know that everyone here knows about me and him so I tried to put our bed together. I finally got them together and noticed that he was sleeping soundly on one of them."

Fox sighed and Kirby came up with a bowl of stew and handed it to him gesturing to eat it, "upf."

Zelda giggled and took another spoonful from her stew and eating it before speaking, "So how are you a Falco? Also how did you get a room togeather?"

Fox started eating the stew gratefully and smiled with satisfaction, "We've been good, and Tylor switched places with Falco. He was very kind considering that him and Wolf aren't really on equal terms."

Tylor came in though the door way and eyed Fox and Zelda, "Equal terms? I'd say that we were mortal enimies, but you two are in a relationship. I don't want to come in between a relationship because a stupid room."

The human walked around and grabbed a bowl of stew from Kirby who was panicing from the new person who came in, "Don't worry little buddy. Just relax."

Kirby slowed down and laid his ladle down staring at Tylor. He looked shocked like he just got punched in the gut, "upf."

Tylor nodded to him and Fox and Zelda gave him a confused look, "What are you nodding for?"

The teen just took a spoonful of stew and smiled, "Oh I can understand him unlike everyone else. That's like only one real good thing about me."

They both shrugged at what he said and continued eating. Fox constently looked at Tylor with a shifting gaze and Zelda looked down at a piece of paper. Pikachu finished his stew and walked out in a fast pace leaving his bowl on the counter and throwing Kirby into a fit. He put the bowl in the sink and went back to stiring the stew making sure none of it burned. Finally to break the silence Fox looked up at Tylor, "So what do you do exactly Tylor? High school?"

Tylor looked down to him and smiled, "Sure, high school."

This time Zelda interupted before Fox could say anything, "How old are you Tylor? You look like your 16."

Tylor groaned and looked at both of them, "My birthday is in a week. I'm gonna be 18 in one week. Wolf thought I was like 13 when I caught him... Never mind."

He tried to push that memory out of his mind as fast as he could. However Fox proded at it, "What was Wolf doing?"

Kirby jumped over to Zelda's finished bowl and placed it in the sink. Tylor only stared agenst the wall and rolled his eyes, "I walked in and he was masterbating. Then we had an arguement over how I was disrespectful to him because I didn't knock and also on how I was to young to understand his "needs"."

Fox busted out laughing and put his head down on the table he was sitting at. Zelda began giggling and covered her cheeks to hide her blush. That was all Tylor needed and he blushed also. Fox lifted his head up and looked at Tylor blushing, "What are you blushing about? Did you like what you see or something?"

Tylor's eyes went wide and and covered his cheeks. He gave an embarassed chuckle, "No! It's just... No!"

Fox looked at him with suspisous eyes and chuckled, "Are you gay Tylor?"

This time the human turned away embarassed and Fox got up. He walked over and grabbed the teens shoulder, "You know there is nothing wrong with being gay."

Tylor turned back around and was smiling at him, "I knew that already. I just didn't want people to catch on so fast that I was gay. I was open about it at my house and well people treated me diffrent. Nobody hung out with me, everyone picked on me, and I could have sworn that my dog didn't just run away as my parents said. They were probably the ones who got rid of him becuase they were pissed off at me, but when I'm 18 I don't have to deal with it anymore. I can just move out and have the time of my life."

Fox looked at him in admiration. He was able to admit he was gay to his father or mother. Both of them died from the hands of Andross, so he never got the chance to. General Pepper was the only person that didn't know he was gay in Lylat. Falco told him he was gay and was taken off the army list faster than a person with caught with drugs was. It wasn't a pretty sight, but Falco managed to get a job as a bartender at his favorite bar. At least he was happy their and Fox and him could keep their relationship. Fox put his hand out so that he could shake Tylor's hand, "Your my hero if you can tell people that your gay and deal with their shit you know that."

Tylor just rolled his eyes and shook his hand, "Ok this is awkward to shake someones hand but, hey if you like it thats fine with me."

Fox gave his a funny look then pulled him close to him and hugged him, "This even more awkward?"

Tylor shrugged and put his arms around the older mans body, "Nope this feels just right."

An intercom went off and everyone looked up. Master Hand's strong voice came over the intercom, "It's 11:00 everyone, if you not in your rooms by 11:05 then you will not be particiaptaing in the fights tomarrow. That is all."

Everyone rolled there eyes at it then started walking away towards the stairs. Fox stopped at the C floor with Tylor and waved at Zelda and Kirby, "Night guys."

They said good night to them also and walked to their dorms. Fox and Tylor walked down the hall to their doors and smiled at each other. Fox spoke before Tylor could, "Night Tylor."

Tylor grin got bigger, "Night Fox."

They entered their door for a good nights rest.

* * *

YAY THAT WAS CHAPTER 4.

I'm not gonna add anything else becuase I'm tired and I really want to relax now.

Don't forget I'm looking for 3 review before I send out my next chapter, and Oh my god it's a long one.

Review Please and you get to put in the story.


	5. Interpitations and begining fights

Well here it is Chapter #5 and so far people go busy with the reviews. THANKS TO: bluemoon, Phoenix, ikkai, Kit, Xin, okami (Short versions -_-)

A little side note I'm currently eating a cheese stick and it's yummy. ^^ (OMG RANDOM!!)

Well now we have day one of all the brawlers here so lets see what happens to them all shall we.

* * *

**WARNING!!:** **This story contains Yaoi!! Male on male action! AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy. This story also includes vulgar language. If you don't like then don't read this. You have been warned.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and your gonna deal with it.**

* * *

**Smash mansion: C-hallway (C-3)**

Tylor woke up and put rubbed his face lightly before sitting up and looking at the creature snoring lightly on the other side of the room. He smiled a little then dragged himself out of bed and started rummaging though his bag. He pulled out a dark red shirt and light blue jeans and grabbed a towel. His shower was hot and it felt rejuvenating to his waking up limbs. Today he had to be pumped up for the fights. He stood their for a few minutes just enjoying the heat when a pounding on the door startled him, "HURRY UP IN THERE! OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TO SHOWER TO!"

The human rolled his eyes and commenced putting on shampoo on his head. A few minutes later he finished the shower and jumped out smiling at himself but groaning at the sudden chill going down his wet body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to see Wolf standing there in boxers and a towel over his shoulder, "Took you long enough."

Tylor just walked past him and Wolf stopped sniffing the air a little, "What did you use for soap?"

The human turned and looked at him, "Just some regular stuff. Why?"

Wolf turned around and walked into the bathroom, "You just smell nice that's all."

Tylor stood next to his bed and just turned to put his clothes on.

* * *

**Smash mansion: C-hallway (C-3: Bathroom)**

Wolf stood in the bathroom staring at himself with anger and confusion. His faced showed that he was blushing but he had no idea why. He turned towards the shower and noticed that Tylor left the bottle of shampoo in the shower. He grabbed it and looked it over, "Bed head?"

He sniffed it and put it back grumbling at the smell, "He doesn't smell like that..."

* * *

**Smash mansion: C-hallway (C-2)**

Fox woke up and groaned as he pushed Falco's clinging arms off of him. He smirked at his half naked boyfriend and but then frowned as he turned to the wall that connected with Tylor and Wolf's room. Wolf's yelling woke him up and he wasn't pleased with it. The vulpine stood up and pulled on a shirt next to the bed before walking out to the hallway and up to there bedroom door. He pounded on the door and crossed his arms waiting for someone to answer. Zelda walked up the stairs and saw him with his attitude and smiled, "You know if you stay angry all the time it shortens your life."

Fox turned and made a mock smile at her, "Well if you woke up this early **INVOLUNTARILY! **Then you would have my attitude."

Zelda smirked and stood next to him looking at the door. Fox looked at her strangely for a minute then stared back at the door, "So why are you up here?"

The princess smile broadened, "I wanted to see if Tylor would join me for breakfast."

Tylor opened the door fully clothed and hair a little ruffled. He looked at both of them and blushed from embarrassment, "S..Sorry. Wolf sounded irritated so I uh."

Fox held his hands and waved them like in some cheesy anime cartoon, "Oh no worries. Just don't yell let him yell so loud next time please."

He walked back to his room and closed the door leaving the human and princess to themselves. Tylor looked at Zelda and smiled but she began talking first, "He was so mad when he left his room. Now when he sees you he all ok with it. Anyways want to go have some breakfast?"

Tylor smiled and patted his stomach feeling it grumble a bit, "Sure I'd love to, thanks for inviting me."

* * *

**Smash mansion: Kitchen**

Tylor and Zelda walked into the kitchen smelling the aromas of Kirby's fine cooking skills. They looked to see Kirby next to a skillet with eggs cooking for an omelet and giggled as Ike gave more commands, "not to hot, and more salt, but don't put it all over the egg, and make sure that there is ham and cheese everywhere, also in the middle, but don't get rid of all the eggs."

Tylor grabbed a plate and the skillet placing the already perfect egg on it, "It's done now leave the poor thing alone."

Zelda smiled and Ike walked away with a sour look on his face. Kirby only sat down and fanned himself off. Tylor went to the pantry and grabbed some cereal and showed it to Zelda, "Want some?"

The princess bowed politely and smiled as he grabbed to bowls. She went to the fridge and grabbed the milk placing it on the counter, "I have to ask you something."

Zelda looked over to see Tylor looking at her with confused eyes, "What is it?"

"Why do you act formally like that but you would eat stuff like cereal. I know that it's not expensive or highly made in a castle."

This made her furrow her brow but she continued making the cereal for both of them, "I try to act like everyone else here. Besides I wasn't always in the castle you know. I had to help link in a lot of different quests." (1)

Tylor smiled then added the milk before taking a spoonful and eating. He tried to choke down the cereal he had in his mouth before talking, "Well it's nice that you would have breakfast with me, but why the sudden interest."

"Well you seemed like a very nice person and well I wanted to spend more time with you. Usually everyone else, except for the kids, isn't social but you and Fox went into open discussion with me fast."

Kirby hoped up and looked at her with sad eyes, "um..."

"Well Kirby to." Zelda finished her sentence chuckling with Tylor also laughing at the pink blob.(2) They both finished their bowls exchanging information and giving each other jokes, until Tylor asked a question, "Are you with Link? Because when I saw you the first day you dragged him away angrily."

Zelda placed her bowl down and sighed to him, "Well... me him are more like brothers. We haven't gone out in a long time... because he didn't have an attraction to me."

Tylor looked down and said sorry quietly but Zelda tapped him on the head making him look up, "You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault or anything, besides I want to know do you like Fox?"

The teen's eyes widened and he blushed, "I think he is a good friend but he doesn't seem my type."

Zelda tried to prod him further for information but Sonic ran into the kitchen as fast as he could and stopped in front of them, "Hey Tylor! Everyone needs to go to the living room or your gonna miss the teleportation pods. HURRY!"

He ran back to the living room just as fast as he came in and the 3 of them looked at him leave. Kirby placed the skillet in a sink full of cold water, "UMF!!"

He waddled off leaving Zelda and Tylor in the kitchen. Tylor placed his bowl in the sink and walked towards the door, "Come on lets go."

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Living room**

Tylor and Zelda walked into the crowded living room where more and more smasher's were leaving though teleportation pods. They walked up to the fight board and looked at the standings,

Fights today:

**1.)**_ Fox vs. Captain Falcon  
_**2.) **_Olmar vs. Lucas  
_**3.) **_Tylor vs. Ike  
_**4.) **_Link vs. Zelda_

Ike walked up behind the two of them and smirked at the teenager, "Good I can get my revenge for what you said in the kitchen. Don't mess with my food kid."

He walked into the teleportation pod and disappeared leaving Tylor standing there with Zelda next to him fuming. She put her hand on his shoulder and patted him, "Don't worry. I believe you can beat him."

Fox and Falco walked into the room holding hands and Fox was leaning on Falco, "Who's fighting today?"

Tylor turned to him and smiled, "Your fighting first against Captain Falcon."

Fox's smile went away and he felt his ears fall to his head, "Really?"

Both Zelda and Tylor nodded to him and Falco wrapped his arms around Fox, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. You could kick that guy's ass any day."

Fox smiled again then walked towards the teleportation pod smiling, "Well then let's go and kick some ass!"

They all walked to the teleportation pod awaiting the stadium that they were about to arrive at.

* * *

YAY!!!! CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! HOLD THE APPLAUSE THOUGH BECAUSE IT'S NOT OVER YET!

Explanations:  
(1) I used Zelda: ocarina of time  
(2) I didn't characterize Kirby as a boy or a girl.

Hope you all enjoyed ^^

Tylor: Weirdo...  
Fox: You think...

O.O WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!

Tylor: Just review people...  
Fox: I'll gag him..  
Wolf: And I'll have my way with him.

o.o' uh... yeah review please.


	6. Fight one: Fox vs Captain Falcon!

Hey everyone Just to warn you that I might not do a lot of my typing as I used to. I don't have a computer anymore so I can only do this at school.

Everyone: AWWW!!!

Yes I know it's sad but don't worry I'll pay my undivided attention to you all as much as I can. Here is Chapter 6 for everyone who is still here.

**!!!WARNING: These chapters will be short because they are fight scenes.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, DDR, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT I PUT IN HERE!! I OWN THE OC CHARACTER ONLY!!

* * *

**WARNING!!:** **This story contains Yaoi!! Male on male action! AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and your gonna deal with it.**

**

* * *

**

**Smash Stadium Fight One: Fighter booth**

Everyone appeared at the stands and looked out towards the crowd of people cheering for their favorite fighter. Master hand appeared in front of everyone and the crowd went silent, "**Welcome everyone to the 3rd annual super smash brothers. We have exciting fights in store for you. Let's get everything underway!"**

The teleportation pod appeared next to Fox and Captain Falcon and they stepped in transporting themselves to the field. They got to separate ends of the field and stared at each other trying to find each others weak points.

Master reappeared and his booming voice was heard again, "**This will be a stock battle of 5, regular field. HERE WE GO! 3! 2! 1! GO!"**

Almost immediately after master said go Fox and Captain sprinted towards each other trying to collide and land punches onto each other. Neither of them were able to hit each other. Falcon ducked down from a kick from Fox and shouted, "FALCON KICK!"

This did land on Fox and he recoiled back a little away from Falcon. Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Falcon shooting him a few times but not do any kind of effect. Still he kept blasting away until Falcon got close enough for him to smash. Falcon got to close and punched him making him loose balance and fall stood up quick but not quick enough, Falcon's hand collided with him, "FALCON PUNCH!"

This time Fox flew off the field and down into the abyss below losing the first life.

* * *

Tylor, Zelda and Falco stood in the stands watching the fight go on. Fox lost another life but Falcon was heavily damaged. Falco looked away and glared at the ground, "Why isn't he fighting like did last year?"

Zelda got next to him and patted his back, "It's ok, he'll beat him don't worry."

Falco sighed and another shout was heard from the stadium, "GOD AGAIN!!!"

Tylor stared Falcon and kept watching him closely. His body moved into a pattern with his strikes. He kept striking from a far distance then went close for his Falcon Punch. His body jolted as he noticed a slip up in the pattern. He grabbed the railing on the booth and shouted out to Fox, "NOW!! HIT HIM NOW!"

* * *

Fox looked up and saw Tylor shouting for him... 'hit him? Now!?' He felt his body burn and he moved quickly towards Captain Falcon, "FIRE!"

A shout came from Falcon as he flew up and away from everyone else in the stadium. He reappeared on a platform fully healed but Fox was ready, he was pumped for the fight. A smash ball appeared on the opposite end of the the stadium next to falcon within his reach. He kicked it but the smash ball flew right over to Fox and he kicked it breaking it and feeling power surge though his body. A com. Link appeared next to his mouth and another voice appeared in his ear, "Fox! The landmaster is ready!"

Fox smiled and got into a crouch, "LANDMASTER!"

He jump high up and came back down in a land based machine. Falcon panicked and moved away while Fox charged up his cannon and shot it. It struck Falcon and made him fly off to the right and away from the stadium. Fox moved the Landmaster close to the middle as Falcon came back and moved up lifting Falcon off the platform and lifting him off the though the top.

* * *

Tylor, Falco, and Zelda shouted with joy as Fox evened the playing feild with 3 lives each. Falco squeezed Tylor tightly in his own version of a hug, "Oh man I owe you one. If Fox wins this I swear I'll give you whatever you want."

Tylor blushed a little and looked over Falco's shoulder to notice Wolf in the other corner gripping the bar staring at the landmaster intently. Another groan and more cheering came from the stands as Fox took another life from Falcon. Falco smiled broadly and hugged Tylor tighter, "One more!!!"

* * *

The landmaster started flashing and disappeared right as Falcon appeared on the platform. Fox moved away quickly but not at his fastest. He took a lot of damage before he summoned his landmaster and now he was just an attack away from losing his 4th life. Falcon looked at him and ran at top speed grabbing a saber near him and swinging it wildly around trying to get Fox. A slash hit and he flew away being knocked away to the left.

It was 1 to 1 now and they both had perfect health. Fox ran at Falcon and struck him a few times before the invincibility wore off. Falcon struck him pushing him back but Fox redoubled and zipped by striking him with a punch to the gut. He continuously did it doing more and more damage and making sure that Falcon didn't have time to respond. Finally Falcon didn't have enough time as he was pushed away more, Fox grabbed him and threw Falcon behind him sending a few shots from his blaster. Falcon didn't recover fast enough and fell ito the abyss with Master shouting loudly, "**GAME!**"

Everyone cheered as Fox began panting and waved to the crowd. Falcon appeared next to Fox and pounded his back, "Congrats bud. You deserved to win."

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Fighter booth**

He turned and walked back onto the platform transporting himself to the stand with the other fighters. Fox followed him and was attacked by Falco, Tylor, and Zelda. Falco picked him up and kissed him on the cheek, "Your so lucky Tylor was here or you wouldn't have beaten Falcon."

Fox smiled at them and then hugged Tylor tightly making him blush, "F..Fox!"

Fox kissed him on the cheek and moved back to Falco, "You deserved it after saving this fight. I wouldn't have seen him slip up either if you didn't shout like that."

Sonic ran up and looked at Fox, "Good job buddy. Congrats on the win."

He turned towards Tylor and smiled, "your fight's gonna be up before you know it."

Tylor felt sweat fall down his face and sighed making everyone around laugh. Falco pounded on his back, "Don't sweat it kid. You'll do ok Don't you worry."

The human sigh softly getting his nerves back. Soon everyone turned and looked out to the stadium watching the fight in front of them.

* * *

Well their you have it, Fox won and now I have a contest for everyone. It's gonna be fun and very easy.

During the duration of the story I will be putting down the leader board. (YES!! Me and my friend are playing each other and seeing who is winning the whole sha'bang!) All you have to do is just write down all of the spots up to the final fight. If you send it to me I'll set you up in one my storys to come. Happy hunting.

Now about the next fight, I will not to Lucus's fight with Olimar because they will be rarely used in my story. So i'm gonna skip to Tylor's and Ike's.

Lucus: -cries-  
Zelda: -holds Lucus- YOU KNOW THEY ARE LIVING BEING'S ALSO

....oh wha I don't like them enough. Anyways review and you'll be put at the top.


	7. Fight two: Tylor vs Ike

Well its been a while ladies and gentlemen but I'm back and a better writer then ever. So for those of you who sent messages to me and I didn't get back to you. I have quite a few things I'm trying to take care of before I type, but don't think I will stop typing my stories. I'm just going to take a bit longer to get them out.

Anyways enough of the sob fest and my constant dabbles. On with the story.

**

* * *

**

**WARNING!!:This story contains Yaoi!! Male on male action! AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and you're going to deal with it.**

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Fighter booth**

"PK FREEZE!"

Olimar floated down frozen off the stage with wide eyes, "GAME!"

Lucas and Olimar were both teleported back to the fighter booth with people cheering for Lucas's win. Nobody really thought the kid had it in him, but they were all proven wrong. When the young body was greeted with many cheers and pats on the back, he blushed wildly muttering to himself, "Ness is way better then me..."

* * *

Tylor looked out at the leader board and stared anxiously fidgeting nervously. Fox noticed and tapped his shoulder, "Hey don't worry. Ike might look like he is all that but I bet he can't fight for shit."

Tylor looked up and nodded smiling at Fox's kind remarks. He looked over and noticed Ike laughing with Marth and Link. It looked like they were ready to see him loose. The teleportation pad's emerged next to Ike and Tylor and they stepped in letting the glow envelope them. Tylor heard Fox, Falco, and Zelda shout out words of luck to him and he shook with anticipation.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Practice room**

Tylor looked around and noticed that he was on a plain white floor with a sandbag in front of him, "practice until we get the stadium ready for you."

Tylor tilted his head and noticed that the sandbag had eyes staring at him. It bowed towards him and stood up straight waiting for him to attack. Tylor ran up and struck it with a punch. It moved back a little and let out some confetti. The teenager hit the bag again then flipped back kicking it up into the air. (1) This time it flew up a little in to the air before falling. Tylor thought for a moment and rounded his arm before throwing his strongest punch into the sandbag. (2) It flew a bit father away and slid before stopping near the side of the stage. He ran up and punched it then jumped off and smashed it to the abyss, but continued falling himself, "Argh!"

He floated down on a teleportation pad and looked to see another sandbag on the ground. Tylor leapt down and landed going to hit at it but the sound of Master Hand enveloped the room, "that's enough. We're ready for you."

Tylor was teleported away and landed on a flat stadium. Ike stood away on the other side and stared at the teen and Master yet again appeared, "**Welcome to the next fight. Stock limit will be 5 lives, Final Destination is your field."**

* * *

**Smash stadium: Final Destination**

Tylor looked down and around to see no-one except for the fighter booth up in the sky, "**3, 2, 1, GO!**"

The teen ran up to Ike and punched him in the gut. Ike only smirked and grabbed him tossing him behind and punching him hard. It hurt like hell but Tylor took it as he kicked at the taller man. Ike brought his sword up and flames started to envelope it. Tylor didn't notice and Ike brought it down over him smashing him with a hard eruption. An invisible crowd roared with approval and Tylor was thrown back over the edge. He leapt up and grabbed the ledge sighing with relief. Ike pounded over and stared menacingly at the teen bringing his sword up and over his head. Tylor climbed up and rolled between his legs right before the sword hit him. Tylor ran to the other side of the field and grabbed a bat, 'oh great… what is a bat supposed to do against that man? I can't hurt him at all.'

* * *

**Smash stadium: Fighter booth**

Fox and Falco looked down worriedly staring at Tylor's lack of effect on Ike. Marth and Link were laughing uproariously at how pitiful Tylor's fight was. Fox sympathized with how weak Tylor was. In the beginning he was strong enough to hold his own but somehow he seemed to have gotten weaker as each tournament came.

"Argh!"

Fox turned away and hugged Falco tighter knowing that Tylor was the one that fell.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Final Destination**

Tylor huffed at how hard he was hit. He was hit so hard that the bat fell out of his hands and landed next to Ike. Ike picked it up and smiled, "I'm surprised Brat! You didn't even try to use the home-run bat."

He tossed it over the edge and it disappeared, "It might have made me loose a life."

Tylor fell down and ran up to Ike grabbing him and punching him in front and away. The damage he was collecting was finally adding up and Ike started to be pushed away by Tylor's hits. A smash ball emerged and Ike spotted it. "You're going down kid."

He jumped up and slashed at the ball making it fly off next to Tylor. Tylor hit it and it shattered enveloping him in a great sensation of power. Ike felt his heart skip a beat and noticed the ring that Tylor was wearing was glowing harshly. Tylor lifted his hand and shouted, "IT'S OVER!"

His body shifted slightly and ring shattered circling his body. A blinding light surrounded the stadium and everyone shielded their eyes.

* * *

**Plain of nothing: ???**

Tylor looked around and then saw that he was yet again on a white plane with nothing around him, "I see you got the smash ball. Congrats grandson."

Tylor turned to see his grandfather standing behind him, "Grandpa? Whats going on?"

"My ring you see... Has a mystical power to let you take your enemy's ability's, or anyone else you can think of. Your fighting stance won't change but the attacks that the others do that you can't seem to figure out how to do will be all yours to use."

Tylor looked at him strangely then saw the pictures of the smashers, "Now pick someone."

Tylor looked up then grinned, "I pick..."

Tylor's grandfather stopped him and smiled, "It is done."

* * *

**Smash stadium: Final Destination**

Ike looked over to where Tylor was standing after the light started to die down, however he saw someone different, "Hey!? What is Fox doing out here??"

The light faded and Tylor looked around. He didn't feel different... Did nothing happen? He looked down and noticed that his body was covered in fur. His clothes were different. He looked back up and saw Ike starting to come towards him. Tylor panicked and ran towards him but felt his body move faster. He ran right past Ike and kicked him in the stomach making him slide back a little. When he stopped he ran back over and stared punching then doing a few swift kicks. He pulled all of his strength into a punch and hit Ike knocking him away from the stage and into the abyss below, "OUH!"

* * *

**Smash stadium: Fighters Booth**

Everyone stood in awe as they looked at the scene below them. Then they all turned to see Fox standing next to them watching the same thing happen. Fox looked over at Falco and tried to form words but nothing came out. Zelda turned and started the conversation, "How? How did he do that?"

Falco smirked and looked at Fox, "I don't know but he sorta looks like a younger version of Fox here. Maybe he's taken a liking to my boyfriend."

Fox blushed and kept looking out at the field. Tylor did look a lot like him except he was shorter. The conversations continued and everyone heard more groans from Ike and Tylor.

Fox looked over and saw Wolf standing in the corner clutching the railing staring intently on Tylor.

* * *

**Smash staduim: Final Destination**

Tylor was tired, extremely tired. He had never worked his body so hard before and it was starting to show. He finally got the advantage against Ike with 1 more life. Tylor ran up and punched Ike in the stomach then ran back grinning at how fast he became. He shot off a couple of blaster rounds and ran back up, but Ike caught him up with an aether attack. A smash ball appeared and Tylor ran towards it smacking it a few times. Ike came up and slammed on the ball making it shatter. He moved close to Tylor as he tried nervously to make him loose the power, "WHAM!"

Tylor flew up after getting struck with the sword and started getting struck with a barrage of slashes and kicks, "GREAT! AETHER!"

The attacks stopped and Tylor was sent down into a pile being shot off into the void of space," ARGGHHH!"

It was one life left for each of them. Tylor was now invincible and Ike was low in damage. Tylor ran up and felt fire start to come to his feet before shooting off the other direction hitting Ike in the process, "FIRE!"

He moved passed him and landed on the ground grinning, "HEHYA!"

Tylor felt a crushing blow to his back and flew over even more closer to the edge. Ike smirked, "Your not going to win this, give it up kid."

A bomb'omb appeared in front of Tylor and he grabbed it. It started struggling in his hand and he hid it behind his back, "Well then lets see who really wins."

Ike ran up to slash at the teen, however Tylor was to quick and tossed the bomb'omb at Ike. Ike was struck and sent back far and hard, but not hard enough to knock him off. Tylor sprinted up and kicked Ike further to the other side of the stage before recoiling his fist back and slamming hard on the older man, "ARGH!"

"**Game!**"

Tylor heard cheers coming from around him as they all teleported back to the original stadium. Ike reappeared next to Tylor and shook his hand, "I still hate you for say what you did in the kitchen."

"Why would you hate me for telling you to relax, Kirby was working so hard just to please you and you didn't notice that he was being over worked."

Ike grumbled and stepped into the teleporter, Tylor followed same suit and was teleported away.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Fighters Booth**

Everyone waited with anticipation to see Tylor up close. Even after the fight had ended he still didn't change back to his regular self. When Ike appeared he walked behind the crowd and waited patiently for his champion. Tylor reappeared in the fighters booth and looked at everyone's surprised look, "What?"

He looked down and still saw he had the same look as Fox, "oh..."

Tylor started blushing and looked down at his feet fiddling with his fingers, "I'm just as confused as everyone else.... trust me..."

Fox ran up and hugged him tightly, "He really does look like me when I was younger. Well maybe not the same clothes but hey you can't change that can you?"

Everyone else stopped staring and went back to talking amongst each other while Fox, Falco, Zelda and Sonic continued to talk to Tylor, "So what happened? Is your final smash a just coping Fox's abilities?"

Tylor was about to talk when Ike came up, "S....Sorry for saying those things..... I guess you were right. I did get carried away."

He walked away quickly and Marth was laughing uproariously. Tylor went back to talking, "No... it's not just Fox's its anyones.... I don't know how to"

Tylor body shifted and changed back to his normal human form. Everyone covered their eyes when a bright light shifted in front of them. When it ended Sonic looked out to the board, "Zelda! It's your fight against link... It's been canceled!?"

Everyone looked out and saw the board screen out, "**Zelda and Link's fight: CANCELED!!"**

Zelda's brow furrowed and looked down, "damn... I thought I could get back for what he did to toon link."

"**Tournament matches have been suspended for technical glitches. Please return to the mansion."**

Everyone walked to the teleportation pads and started teleporting back to the mansion.

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Main office and Balcony**

Master hand watched as everyone appeared in the front room. They were all still chatting about who had won, who had lost, and how Tylor transformed the way he did. This brought an interesting question to Master, 'How did a human.... let alone a teenager manage to transform like that?'

Master walked outside to the Balcony to get some fresh air, "Well this may be the most intresting Tournament we have. I'll have to keep an eye out on everyone just in case of any mishap."

He looked up and watched as cloudes started to pass by near the moon. Another day had passed in the smash mansion.


	8. Does the fighting ever end?

Yay so I had fun with the story and a lot of new idea's had popped into my head and I can't wait to try them out.

Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**WARNING!!:This story contains Yaoi and now some Yuri!! Male on male action and Female on Female! (However just some little, I still have a reputation) AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and you're going to deal with it.**

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Front room**

Tylor sat down exhausted from the fight laying his head on the back of the couch. He strained his eyes and looked over to see Zelda, Samus, and Peach talking amongst each other. Fox and Falco came over and sta next to him, Fox was grinning and Falco was smirking, "Why are you to so happy? Cus you won the match up?"

They shook their head and Tylor reluctantly sat up his sore body, "Then what are you guys smiling about?"

Falco nodded his head towards the women, "They are talking about the Smash ball."

"Yeah the item? Why would they be talking about an item you can use?" Tylor inquired.

"No not that, it's like a giant dance and the girls are all talking about you." Fox giggled and looked back at them.

-girls-

Samus looked over to Fox and put her finger in front of her mouth. She turned back to the others and started whispering more, "So we have to decide who is taking Tylor to the dance. We all want to go with him, I mean who doesn't?"

Peach giggled and looked at Tylor out of the corner of her eyes, "He is soooo cute, and he so kind from what Zelda keeps telling us. I wish Mario would be like him."

Zelda looked down, "I also told you that he is not up for grabs Peach. He isn't the type of guy to go chasing after women, trust me."

"Ladies! Back on topic anyways I think the person that should take Tylor should be..."

"ME!"

All the girls looked at each other and glared then started talking louder letting the guys hear them, "How can you take him Peach? Don't you have Mario to take or something?" Zelda said with her brow furrowed.

Peach counter reacted, "Mario will be fine, he doesn't like to dance anyways, and isn't Link going to be your date to the dance?"

"No, Link said he had another person going. Remember you can invite anyone from anywhere."

"Well I don't think either of you should take him, you both have people that like you, so you should ask one of them."

Both girls looked at Samus and glared, "What about Captain Falcon? Hasn't he sent you like 200 notes and like 50 types of flowers to your room?"

Samus shrugged at them, "Well Captain Falcon acts to immature to be someone that I would go to the dance with. Tylor seems to understand and acts mature about everything."

The girls turned and looked at the group of boys who were staring at them. They turned away and started conversing with each other again, "Well you know there is only one way for us see who gets him."

"Let him choose!?"

Samus whacked Peach on the backside of her head, "No you idiot, and if you try to go and ask him we will make sure you don't make it to the dance."

"Actually Peach has the right idea, we should see which one of us he would be willing to take."

"That's not fair!"

Everyone looked at Tylor and he grumbled on the couch, "I don't like to make decisions. Then I sound mean when I don't a person."

Fox wrapped an arm around him, "Why not get someone from earth to come and be your date?"

-POOF!-

Fox groaned and grabbed his chest. Zelda smirked as her Din's Fire hit Fox directly on target. Tylor looked up at Zelda and she shrugged, "What? I wanna go to the dance with you."

"I was going to explain to him that I didn't have anyone to ask on earth cus no one liked me back there." He turned to Fox and looked at his torn up jacket and chest.

The fights were different and people didn't keep damage, only the fatigue, but in the mansion people could get hurt at any point from others attacks.

Falco glared at the girls, "Why don't you all discuss this somewhere else? Before I force you to."

The girls looked at him then walked off towards the dinning room while Wolf was sit on the stair case smirking at them, "Ladies." They glared and kept walking.

-boys-

Tylor looked at Fox and Falco, nothing really damaging happened to Fox, just a ripped up jacket and and a bit of ruffled fur. Tylor blushed and looked away from Fox since Falco was now next to him and holding him. Tylor could see that the vulpine had worked out.... A lot! He couldn't even try to get the image of Fox's abs. He looked over and noticed Wolf sitting on the staircase. Wolf looked over and noticed Tylor's gaze then stood up walking upstairs. Tylor looked back over to Fox only to see him and Falco glaring at where Wolf was sitting, "What's wrong?"

Fox sighed and looked into Tylor's bright blue eyes, "He is from our galaxy, Lylat. Wolf has been my sworn rival ever since I was in Star Fox, and he was with a corrupt dictator that killed my parents.... I'll never forgive him."

"Did he kill your parents?" Tylor inquired.

"No...."

"Then why hate someone like him? Do you know why he was with the dictator?"

Falco interrupted Fox quickly, "He kept saying that he was in it for the money.... Greedy bastard, I hope he rots in hell for what he did."

"Then why hate someone that was in something for money? I mean he really isn't the person that did any real damage to you or your family, he was just working, I'm guessing as a mercenary he was only working for the money."

Fox and Falco looked at him with a glare and Falco responded, "Why are you taking his side!? So what if he did it for the money, he was still on the wrong side!"

Tylor stood up, "Yeah you were in a war! You thought your side was right, everybody always thinks that their side is right. I don't know what your side was, and what side his, but I do know that I don't look on either side! I look towards being a neutral position so I don't really care if he was..."

*SLAP*

Tylor was staring at the curtain with wide eyes. His face was stinging and eyes started to water a little, "DON'T! EVER CALL OUR SIDE THE WRONG SIDE!"

Fox was holding Falcoback as he shook with rage. Tylorlookedback over at them and shook the tears out of his eyes, "Fine.... I..."

He didn't even finish. The human started walking away from them with tears falling down his cheeks. He walked out of the mansion and started walking on the deck away from the front door.

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Upper Library**

Wolf sat in the upstairs library acting like he was reading a book. Metaknightwassitting in a chair across from him actually reading a book. Wolf looked up and addressed the cape wearing man, "I need help...."

Metaknightlooked up from his book and stared at Wolf. Wolf and Metaknightmade a small connection while watching the fights and Wolf had respected the man as a worthy fighter from what he had said. Metaknightclosed his book and placed it down staring at the lupine, "What do you need help with?"

"I want to take someone to that smashball, but I don't know if the person likes me."

"So just ask them."

"Yeah and if he say's no?"

"So it's a guy? Hmmmm well then this may be tricky. I didn't know you would go that way. "

Wolf felt his face burn with embarrassment when Metaknight said that. He looked away and sighed, "Yeah.... so what do you have a problem with it?"

"I see no reason to have a problem with someone's sexuality. Now who is the person your after?"

Wolf felt his heart start pounding. He started breathing harder and swallowed a lump inside his throat, ".... T..The teenager.... Tylor I think...."

Metaknight chuckled at Wolf's sight, "Relax my friend, I'm not going to make fun of who you like. I can see why and remember now that you almost jumped off the balcony at the fights to go after him. Hmmm.... Have you tried anything so far as to talking to the human?"

Wolf shook his head and the man sighed, "well you can try sending him a card asking him if he wants to go."

Wolf shook his head again and looked over at Metaknight, "I was thinking about that when I heard the girls all saying they would do it."

"Then don't sign your name on the note. Act like the mysterious person you are and don't give yourself away until the last moment."

Wolf thought of this for a moment then smiled, "Thanks Metaknight. I don't know what I would do without you."

He got up and walked out of the library and started walking towards his room thinking up so many ideas for the note.

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Front Deck**

Tylor stood outside and look at green lawn breathing heavily. He looked over to see the bushes moving around and tilted his head. A giant green creature jumpped out and leaped on the teen, "IVY!"

"WHA! OOF."

Tylor fell as the green creature jumped on him. The creature started sniffing him when a voice called out, "IVYSAUR! RETURN!"

The creature disappeared in front of Tylor's eyes as he looked up at another teenager. He had a red and white ball in his hand and looked down worriedly at Tylor, "Sorry about that. I've been looking for my pokemon for a while now."

Tylor stood up and brushed himself off, "Don't worry about it. What was that anyways?"

"Ivysaur... I'm so so so sorry. He wanted to go outside and then I lost him.... Sorry..." The boy stammered and looked at his feet. Tylor knew that look from when he was younger. He did it to everyone he had met because he would always seem to mess up something. Tylor held his hand out and smiled, "Don't worry. My name is Tylor."

The other teen looked up and grabbed his hand, "Oh my name is Jake! I saw your fight today... you were amazing!"

Tylor blushed and smiled, "Thanks. Uh.... what is with the little tiny balls on your waist?"

"These? These are poke balls, they hold my poke'mon." Jake answered smiling. He grabbed one and hit the middle of it making it larger. He tossed it another direction, "Go Squirtle!"

Another creature came out and Tylor looked wide eyed at it. It looked like a turtle but was blue and stood on two feet. The turtle walked over and Jake picked it up, "This is Squirtle. He is a lot less jumpy like Ivysaur but he has gotten away from me a few times."

Squirtle smiled at Tylor, "squirt, Squirtle!"

Tylor smiled at the little pokemon, "I'm Tylor."

Jake looked at him with a weird glance and Tylor smiled, "I've had the ability to talk to my different creature since I was young."

Jake nodded and the front door opened with Fox coming out with a saddened look on his face. He walked up to Tylor and hugged him, "I'm so sorry with what Falco did to you. Another one of my friends that was neutral in the war tried to talking about it before... Falco.... he kinda has...."

"It's ok! What is it with you people and saying sorry so much? I understand that he probably has a great enthusiastic view on one side of the war." Tylor stopped Fox and smiled. Sure the slam mark was gone but the pain was still there and Tylor could still feel the sting.

Fox's ears flattened down and he sighed, "I never really thought that way for Wolf... I just thought he worked for Andross because he hated Cornira."

Tylor nodded and looked to see Jake running towards the back, "Squirtle! Come back here!!"

Fox and Tylor stood beside each other then started laughing hysterically at Kyle's antics. After a few moments Tylor gasped in air and sighed with happiness. Fox stood up straight and smiled at the teen, "so, who do you plan on taking to the Smash Ball?"

Tylor also stood up straight, but more for embarrassment issues, "I... I don't know.... I don't know anyone here other then you, Falco, and Zelda.... You all have dates though..."

"Zelda didn't seem to mind to ditch her date for you." Fox responded.

Tylor sighed and looked out to the lawn thinking, "Yeah I know, but I'm not here to make more enemy's then I already have."

The taller vulpine walked behind Tylor and hugged him, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out when the time comes."

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Floor C: Lounge**

Samus growled and held her gun at Peach, who in turn held Toad out for protection, "You're not going to Tylor to the ball. I am!"

Zelda held her hand up and waved at both of them, "Din's fire."

Samus and Peach moved away from the spot and glared at the now smirking Hyrulien, "What makes you both think that you will get the chance to ask him. He actually knows me compared to the both of you."

"Oh yeah? What if he picks whoever gave him the best card! Both of you just gave him flimsy pieces of paper to ask him, but I gave him a jewel encrusted card!" Peach replied with a matter of fact tone.

Zelda and Samus looked at each other and growled under their breath. Snake walked in and looked at all of them, "You know how loud you three are? If you want to make this stupid decision then have a fight between the three of you! Now Shut The Fuck Up!"

Snake walked out and the girls eyes gleamed with happiness at the new idea. Zelda rose her hand to address the other girls quickly, "I say we do what Snake says and hold a fight to see who gets to take Tylor to the ball!"

Samus and Peach nodded and they all turned to start walking towards the basement and battle generator.

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Kitchen**

Wolf stood in the kitchen and munched on an apple watching others with his peripheral vision. Link and Ike were secretly talking together and a made a few comments about the fights earlier that day. Kirby was jumping around making sandwiches for fighters that were coming in. Then the lupine noticed the princesses and bounty hunter walking towards the elevator going to the basement and Marth following them. Zelda was addressing Marth sternly, "Now don't forget to get Tylor for the fight. We want to profess that we are willing to fight each other to take him to the ball.... What are you waiting for!? GO!"

Marth jumped up and darted off away from the princesses and bouty hunter. The princesses and bounty hunter walked into the elevator and went down and everyone in the kitchen started running for the next elevator. Other's started running around telling others what was going on, except Wolf. He sat down contimplating whether or not to actually go, 'it could mean that he will actually take one of the brats.... but what if I fight for him.... will people think i'm crazy....'

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Floor C: Room 5**

Snake laid down in his bed and sighed from how tired he was. The princesses and bounty hunter had kept him up. He finally made sure by listening around for any noise and then laid down enjoying the quiet. Captain Falcon jumped into the room, "Hey! Snake hurry! An awesome fight is going to happen to see if Samus, Zelda, or Peach is going to take Tylor to the ball! Hurry!"

Snake grunted and got up slamming his fists into his bed, "Fine! I'll go and watch! I'll get some sleep later!!"

He walked out and Captain Falcon watched him with a confused stare, "You were trying to sleep?"

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Front Deck**

Tylor and Fox stood out looking at the lawn and sighed. The door opened and they turned to see Marth panting softly. The prince walked up and grabbed Tylor dragging him away, "I'm sorry, this isn't what I would usually do but Princess Zelda, Princess Peach and Lady Samus request your attention."

"Wait... what's going on!?" Tylor said struggling a little against the bigger man. Marth grunted and continued to push the teen, "The girls are having a battle to see which of them will take you the ball. They told me to come and get you so you can watch the fight."

Fox started walking with them and hurried to the appearing teleportation pad in the living room. Marth pushed Tylor in and followed with Fox right behind them.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Spectator Box**

Tylor looked to see most of the fighters standing next to the opening looking at the feild. The princesses and Samus were shouting that they were fighting to see who would take Tylor to the ball. Tylor moved up and blushed at all of them and turned to see Fox grinning, "Hey look who is also out there."

Tylor turned again to see Wolf stepping out of another teleporter and standing away from the girls.

**!!Earlier!!**

_Wolf looked out at the feild and became driven with thoughts of winning the fight against the girls. He walked over to the control box and noticed a sign on the screen, "**Accepting 1 more challenger!**" The lupine started breathing heavily and started typing his name on the ballot. Metaknight walked up and looked at him, "Are you sure that your willing to show everyone that you want him? Even if he rejects you?"_

_"Yeah... I would do anything to be with the damn kid." Wolf responded and a ding was heard. The screen flashed, "**Thank you Wolf. Please enter the teleportation pad.**"_

_Wolf turned and nodded to Metaknight, "Wish me luck."_

_The vulpine walked in and teleported to the stage with Metaknight muttering, "your gonna need more then luck after this fight my friend."_

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Final Destination**

The princesses and Samus looked over to see Wolf step on the platform. They all started to glare at him and Samus pointed accusingly at him, "Don't you know what we are doing here!? We are fighting to see who will take Tylor to the dance! TYLOR!!"

"Yeah I know. No need to shout his name anymore then you already are." Wolf said laying his ears flat on his head and getting into his fighters stance.

Zelda looked up at the booth and smiled, "So what your saying is... You like guys?"

Wolf snarled at her and she giggled, "You think I care that you like guys? Fox likes guys. Falco likes guys. Hey! Even Tylor likes guys. Come on girls lets show him what we are made of!"

The 3 girls turned to him and all got into their fighters stance waiting for the annoucements to start. Master hand appeared over the girls and Wolf looked at them, "**This will be a 1 life match between the 4 of you. No items! Get ready!**"

Samus pointed her gun at Wolf, "Let's get rid of Wolf first! Then it can be a real battle between us!"

Both of the princesses agreed and Wolf growled softly to himself and cracked his neck getting ready for the fight.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Spectator Box**

Tylor sat on the ground behind the wall blushing and covering his face. Everyone was either looking at the teen or Wolf. Fox was bent down laughing at Tylor's appearance. He stopped and picked the blushing teen up, "Come on, people are fighting to take you to the ball. The least you could do is watch the fight for them."

Tylor blushed even harder then started watch as master hand made signals, "**Get ready everyone! 3! 2! 1! GO!**"


	9. Continuing the fight and desion time

So I've gotten some people to enjoy my story and I guess I'm going to continue it some more. Most of my creative idea's are bursting at the seams.

This fight won't count in the leader board!

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I put in this story: Super smash brothers brawl, DDR, or characters (Except Tylor).

* * *

**WARNING!!:This story contains Yaoi and now some Yuri!! Male on male action and Female on Female! (However just some little, I still have a reputation) AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and you're going to deal with it.**

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Final Destination**

Peach dug into the ground and pulled out a vegetable and giggled. Samus's armor was put on and she started to charge up her charge shot. Zelda started the real fight off by tossing a Din's Fire at Wolf. He ran up before it exploded and swiped at Peach making her squeal and run to he opposite end of the stage. Samus ran up and shot a missile at the lupine with a direct hit. Wolf skidded back hard and grunted. Zelda ran up to him and tried to knock him back with Nayru's love. Wolf in turn knocked her back with with his reflector. Zelda tripped up and skidded back a little.

Samus finished charging and felt herself get hit in the back of the head. She turned to see Peach holding a frying pan, "What the hell Peach!? We are after Wolf!"

Peach smiled and threw the vegetable that she had in her hand at Samus, "This is a fight between all of us. I'm here to win not just to fight Wolf."

At the end of her sentence she spun and swung herself at Samus, "Ha Cha!"

Samus moved and dodged to get behind Peach and shot her charge shot at the mushroom princess. Peach squealed and felt the electricity surge through her body. Zelda turned to see the other girls fighting and Wolf came up and struck her with his claws. Zelda grunted and fell back to the ground. Samus started charging her charge shot again and rolled back to the edge of the stage. She shot another missile towards the group of three, this time a bigger missile. Wolf's eyes widened and he did a back flip to get out of the range. Peach and Zelda yelled as they were hit and both flew up a little.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Spectator Box**

Everyone watched in awe as the smash fought. Fox was giggling and Tylor was shaking with nervousness and impatiens. Fox wrapped his arms around the teen and hugged him tightly, "Don't worry about the girls, they can hold their own and want to go with you on to the ball badly. I'd be a little more worried about Wolf winning just because of safety reasons."

Snake walked up behind them and looked at Tylor, "Are you the reason everyone is keeping me up here?"

Tylor shuddered and nodded then Snake grumbled grabbing a cigarette and lighting it, "Listen, I'm really tired so if you don't mind try not to make anyone else fight over you for the day. I don't really think you want to deal with me when I get pissed off."

Tylor nodded and Fox glared at the older man, "Why didn't you just say room then and sleep?"

"I know for a fact that Captain Falcon wouldn't let me sleep if there is a fight going on." Snake responded and turned away and walked away. Fox looked down at Tylor who was covering his face. He was blushing madly and Fox only hugged him even more, "You ok bud?"

Tylor nodded and turned around hugging Fox back, "I'm sorry. I've always been like this."

"It's ok, just relax." Fox said as he rubbed Tylor's back. Tylor breathed slowly and got out of the vulpine's hug, "Let's see who wins Ok?"

Fox smiled and nodded before walking up to the railing and leaning on it.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Final Destination**

Zelda panted and stared around her. Peach and herself were taking more of a beating then Wolf and Samus and started showing. Zelda looked and saw Samus shooting another missile towards them. The princess noticed Peach jump in front of the missile and take the hit fly off the stage, "Win for me to Zelda! Owch!"

Cheering was heard and Zelda looked to see Samus making a taunt towards the fallen smasher. Wolf ran up and did a back flip kicking the armor plated women. Zelda grinned and waved her arms enveloping herself in a shroud of light then changing into a different form. The other smashers on the stage looked and saw Shiek appear. She moved swiftly and ran up kicking Wolf and punching him. Wolf growled and flipped around her to dodge even more torment from the women. Samus jumped over Shiek and rolled into a ball dropping a bomb and moving over a little more. Shiek moved back and prepped her needle storm holding her arm behind her and pulling needles out. Wolf shot his blaster towards the armored women making her gather more damage.

Shiek ran up and let a flurry of needles out hit Samus up close and inflicting even more damage. Wolf lunged and struck both of the women with his side smash. Samus flew up and out towards the vortex of nothing with a screech. Shiek grunted and flew up only a little before coming down on the lupine with a areal drop kick.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Spectator Box**

Tylor's eyes widened and stared at the two fighters. Fox's eyes also widened a bit and Peach walked up behind them, "Uh... Tylor..."

Tylor flinched and turned to see Peach and she smiled a sad smile, "I'm sorry that I lost the fight.... You must think of me as a bad fighter."

The teen shook his head at the mushroom princess, "no I don't think that. You did your best." -he turned away to look back out- "It's just a jumbled mess out there and you were in the middle of it."

Peach's saddened smile brightened up and she walked to stand on the other side of him, "So... you don't hate me?"

"I'm not a person to hate anyone. I'm a little confused at why you would all fight over me, but it's all of your decision."

Peach nodded and saw Mario walking towards them fumming with anger, "I'm sorry. I've got to calm someone down before he starts another fight."

Tylor nodded and stood next to Fox grinning, "Why do people here like me so much?"

Fox started chuckling, "What's not to like about you? You're very bright and kind to people and you're the cutest guy I know here. Well next to my boyfriend."

While Fox was talking Falco walked up behind him and hugged him, "Hey Foxy, where have you been?"

Tylor looked at the avian then turned away looking back at the two smashers on the field. Fox took the hint and got out of Falco's grip, "Falco, you need to apologize for hit Tylor. He didn't do anything wrong for you to hit him."

Falco's happy looked went to a serious one and he looked at his boyfriend, "What now your going to take his side?!"

"Yes I'm going to take his side! You had no right to hit him just because of what he thinks." Fox responded and Falco looked at him with disbelief. Falco growled and clenched his fist looking at the ground. He walked by Fox and tapped Tylor on the shoulder. Tylor whipped around and his eyes widened at the avians glare. Falco sighed then looked up, "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you. Got it?"

Fox hit him behind his head and Falco glared at the vulpine, "What!?"

"Say it politely or else." Fox threatened and Flaco gritted his teeth, "Or else what?"

Fox walked up to him and Tylor looked to see Fox looking like he was kissing his cheek. However Fox pulled back and Falco's eyes were widened, "You wouldn't!!"

Fox nodded and pointed at him, "And I'll take away sex until you do."

Falco flared his nostrils and turned back to Tylor and looked back into his eyes, "Look I really am sorry man... I... I don't like Wolf or anyone that disses the planet that gave me a second chance at a better life."

Tylor looked at Falco and shrugged, "Don't worry I don't care, but you should always keep an open mind."

He walked up and patted the avians shoulder, "People with closed minds will always hate something, or someone who isn't like them, or who doesn't look with the same views." -He turned back to the railing and looked out- "That's why I don't hate people just because of other people's sayings. I hate them only if they have done me wrong."

Falco sighed and walked up hugging the teen from behind, "I really am sorry you know?"

Tylor grinned and looked down blushing, "I know. Now go back to your boyfriend so I can watch the fight."

Falco chuckled and let go walking back and grabbing Fox's hand, "Is that better?"

Fox nodded and hugged him before turning and also looking out over the railing, "It won't be long now... One of them will lose."

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Final Destination**

Wolf was panting and holding his sides for support. The hyrulian princess came back into form and was also feeling the affects of the prolonged battle. Zelda shot a din's fire and Wolf made a dash towards her dodging the explosion and growling angerly before shooting off towards the princess with fire wolf. Zelda spun around and wind surrounded her but a bit to late as Wolf struck her with his final kick pushing her hard enough to knock her off and away from the stage. She spun again and tried desperately to go back to the stage but fell down towards the abyss below, "OAH!"

**"WINNER!"**

Wolf smiled and howled in a feral tone to the sky in victory then rubbed his chest from the pain. A teleportation pad appeared next to him and he walked in teleporting to the spectator box.

* * *

**Smash Stadium: Spectator Box**

Tylor and Fox's jaws dropped at Zelda's loss. Falco eye's widened and looked at Tylor, "Pure, pure irony. You have to go to the ball with Wolf."

Tylor eyes blinked and and his head fell to the railing. He blushed and groaned when Metaknight walked up to him, "Are you going to accept his invitation?"

Tylor lifted his head a little and looked down at him, "I have to. He fought for me."

Metaknight shrugged, "People fight for others and are sadly rejected many times. If you accept then maybe you have a good spirit or heart."

The human turned to the caped man and looked at him, "W.... Why does it matter to you?"

"I've got a connection with the lupine and I would hate to see him be crushed. He has taken a real liking to you and I wanna make sure that you know that he really did fight for you." Metaknight responded and looked up at him.

Tylor hugged himself and saw Wolf walking up towards him. The lupine walked up next to him and huffed softly staring at the teen. He finally bowed and looked up only with his head, "Would.... Would you do me the honor of going to the ball with me?"

Everyone crowded around the two of them and stared with a multitude of looks. Tylor looked down and started shaking from everyone's stares. He bent down and look up at the lupines face, "why are you bowing?"

"Erp..." Wolf got back up and looked around at everyone staring at them, "What are you all looking at?!" -he turned and grabbed Tylor's arm- "Let's go kid."

Tylor's eyes widened and he was dragged away into the teleporter. Everyone continued to stare at the two of them until they disappeared. After they left a few of the smashers started laughing, others started talking about how Tylor was going answer. Fox looked at Falco and kisses his cheek, "Sorry babe but I better go and help."

Falco looked at him with shocked eyes, "What?! Why would you help an enemy?"

"Falco... seriously you need to put the past behind you. I'm going to forgive him if he asks for it. That's it though." Fox responded and walked towards the teleporter.

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Living room**

Tylor tugged on his arm as Wolf kept dragging him away, "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The teen finally pulled away and grunted, "I just.... I didn't want all those people around when I asked you."

"Why? What was wrong with just saying, Will you go to the ball with me?" Tylor responded and held his now free arm. Wolf huffed and looked down at the ground. He stuttered and looked up again, "I... I'm sorry..... I haven't done this before...."

Tylor loked away and sighed, "Don't worry, I know your just nervous, but why didn't you just ask? I mean I thought it was really pointless when the girls fought over me but when you joined I was just shocked."

Wolf shrugged and a flash came from the teleporter, "I guess after the fight and yelling in the beginning, I thought you wouldn't like me."

Tylor tilted his head at him, "Well sure I was angry when you yelled at me but I understand when you were angry. I didn't know you liked me because I thought you hated everyone."

"I'm just naturally aggressive but I.... I can be very kind and gentle to people I like." Wolf responded, and laughter was heard. Tylor turned around to see Fox hold his sides and laughing, "Whats so funny Fox? If I remember correctly you seem to be sweet and kind to people you don't even know!"

Wolf growled and glared at Fox, "Go away Fox, your not welcome here!"

Fox stopped laughing and walked up next to Tylor, "You better not be mean to me or I'll tell Tylor here not to take you. You see me and him have developed a good friendship-"

"We've only been here for 3 days!"

Fox sighed and scratched his neck, "Ok, for one it doesn't take long to be friends with others, and relax because I wasn't going to tell Tylor not to go with you."

Wolf fidgeted with his the bottem of his armor and Fox snickered, "I was just laughing that Wolf really does have a soft side. The terror of Lylat getting soft for another person, and hey look it's a male!"

"If I remember correctly on how much the press attacked you when they found out you were gay with Falco. I might not come out at Lylat." Wolf responded and Tylor looked at them both. They were having a regular conversation and it made the teen smile broadly, "Hey Fox.... Can you leave us alone for a bit?"

Fox looked over at Tylor and nodded his head winking at him, "Alright, I'll go tell everyone to give it a few more minutes."

Fox walked into the teleporter and Tylor looked at Wolf. Wolf's fur bristled and started breathing harder. The teen smiled at Wolf and pointed at him, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Wolf's ears jumped and he bowed again, "Will.... Will you do me the honor-"

"Don't be so formal Wolf. It might be a ball but you can relax a bit." Tylor grabbed his cheeks and lifted his head until he was us straight, "Besides I wanna actually see your face when you ask me."

Even though Wolf had gray fur Tylor could see that Wolf was blushing because he was really nervous. Wolf stuttered and grabbed one of Tylor's hands, "Will.... Will you go to the ball with me....?"

Tylor chuckled and held Wolf's hand, "Only if you will honor me at the ball."

Wolf grinned and squeezed the teens hand, "Of course."

Some cheering was heard and Tylor turned around to see people cheering and others giving thumbs up towards the two of them. Peach walked up and smiled at the both of them, "I'm happy that your going with him. The winner really got the prize."

Zelda and Samus however looked furious at Wolf and gave gentle glares. They walked away from the crowd saying they curses and swearing revenge at the lupine. Peach just giggled and walked after them, "I better go calm them down."

Wolf walked up a little and wrapped his arms around Tylor's shoulders. Tylor's eyes widened and he blushed softly as Fox and Falco walked up, "So you said yes. Good thing cus last time when we had the smash ball, Mewtwo brought the whole thing down with his bad attitude."

"What do you mean?" Tylorinquired. Fox just shook his head, "He was rejected from mostly everyone and when we were at the ball he got drunk and started yelling at how everyone was all jelous of him. Maybe that's why he isn't here this year."

Wolf grinned at the vulpine, "Oh you thought that I was going to get drunk and start yelling at everyone if Tylor didn't accept?"

Falco chuckled and Fox put his hands up in defence, "No no! I was just saying anything could happen."

The lupine unwrapped from Tylor and walked up to Fox and Falco with his hand extended, "Listen... I know we've had a bad past.... but I want to put it all behind us... What do you say, because I'm done with the fighting and fear."

Fox's eyes brightned up and he grabbed Wolf's hand, "Yes, I would like that Wolf."

Falco just glared at the two of them and turned waving his hand at them, "I'll accept a truce but I still don't trust you. Ak!"

Falco rubbed his side and Fox smiled with his elbow crooked at the avian, "Sorry.... It's just Falco."

Wolf nodded and turned back towards Tylor, "The ball is tomorrow and I need to get a few things done. I'll see you later ok kid?"

Tylor glared but smiled, "sure pup, but little word of advise. I'm not a kid."

Wolf growled and hugged the teen, "And advise for you, call me puppy again and show you how sharp my claws are."

The lupine let go and started walking away pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. Fox and Falco looked at Tylor. Fox walked up and hugged the human, "We better get you a suit seeing as you don't have anything suitable to wear."

"What?! How did you know?" Tylor jumped and looked up at the taller vulpine. Fox smiled and pointed at the devise on his eye, "This can let me see though some things like suitcases. You barley brought anything."

Tylor blushed and Falco walked up, "I don't approve of you going with Wolf but I am a man of class. Let's go shopping boys."

Fox and Falco looped their arms around Tylor's arms and dragged him away towards the city near smash mansion.


	10. Almost time, check before you use

Well lets keep enjoying the story and hey don't forget comments are loved and accepted.

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I put in this story: Super smash brothers brawl, DDR, or characters (Except Tylor).

* * *

**WARNING!!:This story contains Yaoi and now some Yuri!! Male on male action and Female on Female! (However just some little, I still have a reputation) AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and you're going to deal with it.**

* * *

**Smash City: Parking lot in front of SuperPlex**

Tylor gripped both Fox and Falco's hands as they stood in front of the SuperPlex mall. He glared at both of them and watched people entered and exited from it and he turned to them, "I'm not going in there."

Fox's ears twitched and he looked at the teen, "What's wrong? It's just a mall."

Tylor looked down and rolled a pebble with his foot, "I... I don't do very good in crowds...."

Falco grunted softly and started walking towards the mall pulling on Tylor's arm, "Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can get out."

Tylor didn't move and soon Fox even helped out in trying to drag the human however the teen planted his feet to the ground and growled at them, "No! I don't like crowds and I'm not going in there!"

Falco and Fox let go and grinned at Tylor then turned to discuss. Fox made hand signs and Falco nodded every once in a while. They finally turned around and Falco ran up hugging Tylor making him jump and spread his legs for the embrace. Fox ran behind him and picked the human up placing him on the vulpines shoulders. Tylor panicked and wrapped his arms around Fox's head, "Agh! Let me down! Please I hate when people pick me up!"

Fox grunted and stepped forward towards the mall, "God this kid's heavy and if you keep squirming then you're gonna fall!"

Tylor stopped moving around and breathed heavily still gripping onto Fox's head with a death grip, "Fine I'll go in! Let me down!"

Falco wrapped his arms around Tylor's waist and got him off of Fox. The avian smirked and started pulling Tylor towards the doors with Fox following behind. Tylor shuddered and entered the mall with wide eyes.

* * *

**Smash City: Deep Forest**

Wolf sat next to a tree taking in sunlight and enjoying the warmth. He grunted as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked though his contact list. The lupine hit call after he found the contact he was looking for and waited for his contact to answer. After a few rings a click was heard and a female voice was heard, _"What is it Wolf? Didn't we say that we were leaving you already?"_

"I need to talk to your boyfriend. That's why I called HIS number." Wolf responded

The women hissed at him and handed the phone off. Wolf heard her speak badly about him and then heard a males voice, _"Panther speaking."_

Wolf smiled, 'yeah this is Panther alright.' "Hey Panther.... I kinda need your help with something. You busy right now?"

_"Not right now anyways, but why would I help you... and what do you ever need help with?"_ Panther responded.

"I'm trying to leave a good impression on someone, now will you help me dammit?" Wolf growled at him and Panther laughed. Some discussion was heard over the phone between Panther and his girlfriend and he left the room he was in, _"Alright now I'm always pleased to help you Wolf. I wasn't the one that thought of leaving, that was Leon. Now what do you need help with?"_

Wolf rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well like I said I need help to make an impression to someone."

_"Finally going after the ladies?"_

"No, it's a gentlemen thank you." Wolf spoke smugly.

_"A gentlemen? Well I didn't expect you to be-"_

"Say it and I swear to you I'll rip your throat out." Wolf growled more threateningly. Panther sighed and Wolf relaxed a little, _"Alright well does he know you like him?"_

"Yes."

_"Does he like you?"_

"I.... I don't know.... But we're supposed to be going to this ball thing together."

"_Meeting him there?_" Panther responded.

Wolf wiped his hands on his pants and Panther chuckled, "_Well how do you want to act?_"

"I want to.... to look classy. Like I really want to be with him."

Pather smiled at the other end of the phone, "_Ok well then here is what you do...."_

* * *

**Smash City: SuperPlex**

Tylor stood dumbfounded inside of a department store holding about 13 shorts and 15 pants. Fox came back over the teen and pushed him into the dressing room, "Come on! We need to pick an outfit for you!"

The vulpine walked into the dressing room with Tylor and pulled out a pull shirt pushing it next to Tylor's body, "Hmmm.... Blue doesn't match your eyes...." -Fox pulled another shirt up and placed next to Tylor- "And green doesn't either."

Tylor looked at Fox confused and turned around to see his eyes in the mirror. They glowed with a hazel hue and a golden ring around the pupil. He was forced around again and looked to see Falco also in the room discussing with Fox again. This time Fox was nodding and Falco was point around. They turned towards the human and Fox pointed at Tylor's shirt, "That needs to come off... now!"

Tylor blushed and stepped back next the mirror, "Wh...What! Can you leave please!"

Fox walked up and smiled, "And miss how you look without a shirt on? Never bud now take it off."

The teen blushed and turned around sliding his shirt off. Fox turned him around and smiled, "Don't worry. You look fine without a shirt."

Falco walked up and handed him a black muscle shirt. Tylor immediately put it on and Fox hugged him after the humans arms were down, "We didn't make fun of you did we?"

"I have self-conscious issues! Sorry..." Tylor responded and looked down. Falco came over and also hugged Tylor also with Fox, "You have no reason to be self-conscious with a body like that bud. Now put this on so we can see how you look."

Both of the pilots let go of Tylor and handed him a red dress shirt. Tylor slid it on and buttoned it up looking at the older men, "I don't usually wear stuff like this..."

"That's why I'm going to turn you into a man of class before this dance starts." Falco responded and turned towards the jeans, "I approve of the shirt by the way."

Tylor blushed and soon Falco tossed him a pair of black jeans, "Put these on and make sure the bottom of the shirt is under it."

Fox turned around and grabbed the avian pulling him out the door, "We'll just be out here when you're done."

Falco opened his mouth to object but Fox covered it and walked out closing the door. Tylor blushed as they continued to talk and pulled his pants off then slid the black jeans on. He tucked the shirt in then button and zip the jeans. The teen blushed and looked at himself in the mirror, 'oh wow... I look really nice...'

The door opened and Fox walked in blushing and Falco was grinning happily. Fox walked over and hugged Tylor, "Y...you look great bud."

"What's wrong with you? Did you guys like go and do something you regret or something?" Tylor inquired. Falco pointed at Tylor and smiled, "Oh I think Fox saw something that he very pleased about."

Fox blushed even harder and looked at Tylor. The teen grabed the vulpines coat and looked him in the eyes, "What did you see!?"

"I...I didn't.... I didn't see any...anything.. Falco did." Fox added and walked to the other side of the stall. Tylor looked at Falco and gave him a confused glance, "What did you see?"

"I saw something that I can keep to myself for now." Falco smirked and gave another thumbs up, "Alright you got an outfit now we need to get you some shoes. Come on lets go!"

* * *

**Flashback (Fox and Falco)**

_"Why do I have to wait out here?! We're not going to stare at him or anything." Falco asked rather loudly. Fox groan and pulled his boyfriend away, "Because, he didn't seem happy when he took his shirt off so I'm not gonna push the pants."_

_Falco grunt and pushed Fox away, "Well I made no such promise Foxy. I need to make sure he looks ok."_

_Fox put his hand up but Falco looked in the door. The avians tail feathers bristled and he moved his head out, closing the door slowly as if nothing happened. Fox tilted his head at his boyfriend and Falco turned with a huge blush under his feathers, "Well? What's wrong with you?"_

_Falco pointed at the door and whispered, "Your friend in there didn't even notice me... But I noticed something about him."_

_Fox's eyes widened and walked over to the door and looked in. By the time he looked in Tylor was already dressed and Fox rolled his eyes and walked back to Falco, "What did you see? I didn't see a thing."_

_Falco pointed down and Fox looked down. Falco pointed towards his crotch and Fox's eyes shot up at Falco. Falco was snickering and and got close to Fox, "I didn't actually see it but though the boxer-briefs he wears it shows that he has a go... really good package on him."_

_The vulpines tail puffed out and and staggered towards the door, "come on he's done."_

* * *

**Smash City: SuperPlex**

Tylor sat down on a bench and watched as both Falco and Fox moved though the shoe store they were in searching for shoes for the teen. He sighed and looked around. It was a dull orange color and had a bit of brown undertone. He looked to the right and saw Princess Peach trying on shoes. The human stood up and walked over to the mushroom princess, "Hey Peach. Trying on new shoes?"

The princess looked up and smiled at the human, "Oh hi there Tylor how are you?"

"I'm good, just shopping with Fox and Falco... They want me to go to the ball with class." Tylor smiled and sat next to Peach and looked at her shoes. They were see through and were high heels, "You getting these for the ball?"

Peach nodded and slipped them off putting them in the box, "Yeah... Mario said that he is paying so I have to get the most expensive items or else he will get mad."

Tylor's blinked and looked up to Peach, "What do you mean? Why do you have to look for the most expensive?"

"Well he likes it when I dress up for him. It makes him feel like he has the best women in the world." Peach sighed and looked down at the ground, "He also said that since I'm royalty I need to be only dressed in the best. I sometimes wish that he would just let me be myself and let me dress up anyway I want."

Tylor made a face and stood up, "Well maybe you should tell him that. I mean if he really cared about you then he would let you dress up the way you wanted instead of the way he wants."

Peach smiled a little and looked at the teen, "Maybe... but what if he says no?"

"Then you don't have to go with him. I'm sure that there is someone else out there that would love to go with you to the ball." Tylor smiled down at her and picked up one of her shoes, "but get these anyways, they are just to perfect for you."

Peach smiled to him and nodded, "Thanks Tylor your the best you know that."

Fox ran up before Tylor could speak again, "Come on you we gotta hurry. Oh hi Peach, sorry but we gotta take Tylor away for a minute."

Tylor was dragged away towards the two pilots and Peach kept smiling at the three of them still holding the shoes. She looked down at them and her smile brightened, "Yeah he's right.... they do look good on me."

* * *

**Smash City: Flower Shop**

Wolf groan and looked around before entering the store. He held the phone to his ear and walked up to the counter, "Are you sure about this Panther... I mean the rose is your thing."

_"Yes the rose is a symbol of respect and love to others."_

The store clerk walked up to Wolf and smiled politely, "May I help you sir?"

Wolf looked up and sighed at the phone, "Um... yes one rose please..."

The clerk nodded and walked over to the flowers picking them out. Wolf looked around with shifty eyes and spoke into his phone, "What's next? I got the suit, a rose, and a regular eye patch for me."

The clerk walked back over and smiled at him, "That will be $1.90."

_"Do you have a condom?"_

"I'm not planning to go that far!" He looked up and the clerk stared at him with surprise. He placed $2 dollars and walked out of the store. He groan and flushed with embarrassment. The lupine walked down the road and entered a convenience store, "I don't know why I have to get one of these..."

_"Because if you don't and you both feel like enjoying the "night" together then you could regret it if he has something." _Wolf grunted and walked up to the convenience store counter. Another clerk walked up and smiled brightly at him, "How may I help you good sir?"

Wolf groaned and pointed towards the condom sections, " I don't know which is best.... Just get a good kind for me please."

The clerk nodded towards him and walked back. Wolf growled softly and whispered quickly, "I hope your happy Panther... I don't plan on doing anything tonight, I don't wanna scare the damn kid away."

The clerk came back and handed him a pack of condoms, "Your total is $5.39."

Wolf tossed down a five and a one then walked out with the condoms, "Happy now?"

_"Hey! You wanted my help so I'm giving you help. Now that's all I can think off and you interrupted me and Krystal. I'm signing off for now so if you need me give me an hour... or two."_

"Pervert.. get out of here." Wolf smiled and walked back to his car. The phone clicked off and he pushed it in his pocket, "Alright... just a few more hours."

* * *

**Smash City: In front of SuperPlex (Parking lot)**

Tylor huffed and walked towards the car that he and other two people came in. Fox and Flaco smiled at him and walked behind him. Falco was holding Fox's hand and they sped up a little to Tylor, "So how was shopping huh? It wasn't that bad was it?"

The teen growled and shook his head making Falco smile bigger. Fox let go of Falco's hand and walked next to Tylor, "What's wrong bud? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just.... Feeling nervous... that's all." Tylor stopped at the car and looked down. His breathing was getting faster and his heart started pumping faster, "Wh...what if I mess up... or don't know how to dance at the dance... Or what if-"

"What if you do just fine? Don't worry bud it's all gonna be ok." Fox hugged Tylor and opened the door, "Now come on we have a lot more to do. You need a haircut and hey!" -Tylor looked up and at Fox- "Stop biting your nails. It's bad for you! We might need to get his nails done... What do you think Falco?"

Tylor's eyes widened and he put his hand down in his lap, "Uh... I might be gay but I'm not that gay to get my nails done."

Falco smiled when he sat down in the driver seat, "Well that settles it we're going to get your nails done, and yes he needs a haircut."

Tylor grumbled and laid in the back seat of the car, "Whatever... I'm not getting my nails done."

The car started going and Tylor looked out the window. As the teen looked out he blinked and yawned. His eyes slowly closed and and he fell asleep in the car.

* * *

**Smash City: Nail and Spray**

Tylor's eyes opened and he looked down to see Fox shaking him, "Come on you. Time for a haircut."

The teen nodded and got out of the car. He looked to see Falco waiting for him, "Sorry.... I fell asleep."

Falco nodded and started walking towards Nail and Spray. Fox and Tylor followed him and the teen shuddered, "It... It's a beauty salon?!"

Fox smirked and nodded, "We went to this place last year and gave a free cut and got our nails smoothed out. Trust me it's not as bad as you think."

Tylor swallowed and started walking faster, "Fine... but if any kind of polish gets on my nails I will leave."

Fox smiled and they all entered the salon. The clerk smiled at them, "Oh well this is a surprise. I'm guessing your getting ready for the Smash Ball again?"

Fox and Falco nodded and Tylor looked around. There was only one person in a chair but he couldn't see if it was anyone he knew. As soon as the teen turned back he was pushed towards another different chair, "Come on young one. Let's hurry this up, we only have a few more hours til the dance."

Tylor was sat down in a salon chair his hair was splashed with water. Falco called out from another seat, "Give him the number 4!"

The stylist nodded and continued fixing Tylor's hair. The teen didn't move unless he was told to do so. After a while the stylist turned on a pair of clippers and Tylor's eye's widened, "uh... H..How much are you taking off?!"

"Don't worry dear, I'm only gonna take a little from the sides. The number 4 is just so you can cut most of the hair off if it's long and also so you can spike your hair up... It's actually good for your face structure." The stylist patted Tylor's head then started clipping off hair. Tylor watched as hair soon surrounded him and he shuddered at how much hair he was losing, "H...How much did you say you were taking off?"

The clippers turned off and snipping was heard. Tylor tried asking the question but the stylist didn't answer him, 'h...he's not gonna answer me.'

The human looked around and saw that Fox was a while down and Falco was right across from him. The man that was here before was gone and Tylor felt like he was alone with thestylist. Snipping sounds stopped and more water was sprayed onto the teen's hair. The stylist smiled and clapped her hands together, "Done. Now I've got to finish how to really style it."

A foam squelching was heard and placed in Tylor's hair. The teen grabbed his legs as the stylist pulled his hair back. After a while the chair spun and Tylor saw himself in the reflection of a mirror. His hair was considerably shorter and spiked up. He stood up and looked at the stylist, "Thank you... How much does this-"

"It's totally free. Master Hand pays for all of your expenses when you're down in Smash City." The stylist waved her hand at Tylor and he smiled. He turned and started walking towards Fox. Fox was lounged in his chair and his fur was also being trimmed. The claws on the vulpines hands were being filed down and rounded, "hehe... I have been meaning to get my claws trimmed for some time. It's better for my sheets and mattress."

Tylor chuckled then was forced to sit down in the chair next to Fox, "We're not done with you young one. We heard that you need your nails done also."

Tylor's eyes widened and soon enough they started working on his nails, "Nooooo!"

* * *

**Smash City: Outside of Nail's and Spray and Smash Mansion**

"Nooooo!" Tylor shouted. Wolf looked up and inside of the salon. Fox and Falco were both there with Tylor and the lupine's claws shot out, "Dammit.... I need to trim my fur up so that I at least need to look respectable..."

"Why don't you just go to the barber shop down the road?" A pedestrian spoke Wolf grunted and looked at his spiked up white fur. He shook his head at the pedestrian and walked away, "Nah... I've waisted to much time already. I've got to get going."

The lupine ran to his car and drove off towards the mansion. After he got there he parked the car and entered the building with his rose and box of condoms. He waisted no time running up to his room and hiding the condoms. The rose was placed on Tylor's pillow and Wolf walked into the bathroom. He striped down to nothing and started the shower. The lupine entered the shower and let the warm water surround his fur. After a while he grabbed his special shampoo and lathered up with it around his body making sure to get every fur except for the top of his head. After placing the shampoo on his fur Wolf's skin started to tingle and he washed the stuff off. He grabbed another bottle of shampoo and scrubbed the top of his head. Soon the top of his head started to tingle and again he washed the top of his head off.

After a while Wolf stopped the shower and got out, grabbing a towel and wrapping himself up. The steam fogged of the mirror so Wolf wiped it away. He looked at his own reflection and soon his eyes widened, "w....What the hell happened to my fur!!"

* * *

**Flashback #2**

_"Hurry up! Wolf is gonna come back any time now!"_

_Samus huffed and kept pouring more black hair dye into the shampoo solution, "You know I don't want to drop any of the hair dye! He might see so leave me alone!"_

_Zelda shook with excitement, "Man... this will get him back for winning Tylor.... You don't think that we're pushing it do you?"_

_Samus shook her head and pointed up at the other shampoo bottel, "Nah... We told he we would have revenge. Grab the other bottle put the white hair dye in it."_

_The hyrulien princess nodded and started filling the bottle with white hair dye. After they both finished they started shaking the bottles, "So who are you taking to the ball Samus?"_

_"I don't know yet... I guess I'll go by myself. Why who are you going with?"_

_Zelda looked down and started walking out with Samus, "I don't know either.... Let's go together!"_

_Samus smiled, "Sure. I don't feel like being like alone at the dance. I'd love to go with a friend."_

_Zelda smiled at her, "Great! Let's go get ready!"_

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Room C-3**

Wolf growled and looked at his fur in the mirror. His body fur was a darker black and his head fur was bleached white. He took off his towel and noticed only a bit of his body fur was colored however most was still an off shade of gray. Wolf paced back to the shower and grabbed the bottles of shampoo. Inside were darker and brighter versions of his shampoo that he had. The lupine growled even more and threw the bottles in the trash, "I... I look like a freak now! God damnit!"

His ears twitched and he loked at the door.

"I didn't think it was possible but I guess I really did like getting my nails done. Thanks guys."  
"It's not a problem now hurry up and get ready, we only have a few more hours til the ball."

Wolf's eyes widened and he looked down at his fur, 'shit... if he sees me like this he's gonna gawk.' The lupine picked up his towel and wrapped it around him again. A knock came from the door and Wolf looked at it, "Yeah?"

"Hey... Are you done in there? I need to take a shower for the ball." Tylor sounded scared and Wolf smiled. The lupine opened the door and Tylor's eyes widened at him, "Wh...What happened to your fur!?"

Wolf smirked at him and looked around at his body, "Oh? You don't like it?"

The teen looked up and down at Wolf's body and blushed, "I... I didn't say that! I just wanted to know...."

"Well I didn't do this to myself. Someone messed with my shampoo and did this to me." Wolf pointed at his head and made a sour face, "I can't believe they knew that I used two different shampoos."

Tylor looked around Wolf and pointed at his tail, "Hey the tip of your tail is white to."

Wolf turned around and saw that the tip of his tail was indeed white, "Hmpf.... maybe some of the shampoo fell backwards."

Tylor nodded and looked down at his feet nervously. The lupine looked down at him, "What's the matter kid? You're not your usual perky self."

Tylor looked back up and gave the biggest smile he could, "Nothing really! Now may I please take a shower?"

Wolf side stepped and Tylor started walking forward. As soon as the teen entered the room Wolf pushed him against the wall, "So... What's really the problem?"

Tylor fidgeted and blushed bright red, "Haswa.... Uh... Uh.... Mmmmm."

"Hmmm?" Wolf looked down at him and noticed the stammering and blushing because he was either embarrassed or really nervous. The lupine smiled and bent down closer to the teens face. Tylor moved his bed back more until his head touch the wall however Wolf just kept getting closer. The teen closed his eyes and waited, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and noticed that they were face to face. Wolf's face didn't have the eye patch and the lupines other eye was a dull gray with blindness, "W....Wolf?"

"M...May I?" Ask Wolf suddenly. Tylor blushed and looked around before back into the lupines eyes, "May you what?"

Wolf smiled enough to show his fangs, "May I kiss you?"

Tylor blushed and started shaking, "Uh.... S..Sure?"

Wolf simled even more and got closer to the teen. He turned his head a little and kissed the teen softly. Tylor stood numbly next to the wall then reached his arm up kissing the lupine also. Wolf broke away and smiled at the human, "Alright. You need to get ready, so I'll let you. I'll wait for you downstairs when the ball starts."

Wolf turned and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him leaving Tylor standing next to the wall breathing softly but raggedly. He turned and walked over to the shower, "Oh my god.... He kissed me.... He.. He kissed me."


	11. A not so grand ball

**WARNING!!:This story contains Yaoi!! Male on male action! AND SOME FURRY ACTION! If you do not like this stuff then stop reading now and beat your head against the wall until you do like it. Jk But seriously no flames. If you don't like then just leave and make me happy.**

**CONTINUED WARNING: This will also have an additional character, which means I am not going with the real game. LAST THIS will also deal with character death!! If you don't like who I kill well... SORRY! That's what I'm typing and you're going to deal with it.**

**

* * *

**

**Smash Mansion: Room C-3**

Tylor shuddered as he walked into the warm spray over take his body. The hair that the salon people had worked so hard on soon was washed out and soaked with water soon after. Tylor looked at his shampoo bottle with fear and grabbed it throwing it in the trash, 'no sense in believing mine wasn't rigged.'

After a short shower Tylor walked out and covered himself with a towel. He looked out and noticed Wolf wasn't in the room anymore. The teen walked out to the bedroom looked towards his bed. His suit was placed on the bed and a rose on his pillow. Tylor grabbed the rose and smiled, "Wolf...."

The teen blushed softly and remembered the kiss he and the lupine shared. He slid the towel off and grabbed his boxer-briefs sliding them on. The door opened and Fox entered, "Come on Ty.... Oh god I'm so sorry!."

The vulpine left the room and blushed looking at Falco who was smirking, "You weren't kidding! He's huge!"

Tylor blushed on the other side of the door and looked down at his boxer-briefs, 'god.... not again...'

The teen slid on the black pants and pulled on a undershirt before placing the red over shirt on.

After a while of getting his nerve, Tylor finished by fixing his hair back to the way the salonist did it before hand. When he finished, he looked at himself and smiled, "Yep, I look good enough to go."

The teen walked out of the room noticing Fox next to the wall facing it and Falco smirking at him, "It's ok Fox. Next time just knock."

Fox mumbled something and the falcon shook his head looking over at Tylor, "Hey Tylor's done now. Let's go."

Tylor blushed and closed the door as Fox turned around, "Ty.... Tylor I'm so so-"

"Lets not talk about it.... Kay?" The teen stated walking towards the stairs. Falco ran up and grabbed Tylor's over shirt, "Hey slow down kay? We're taking the elevator."

Tylor looked confused tilting his head, "We have an elevator on the third floor?

Fox walked around them and tapped the wall. It opened and showed a tiny room with mirrors around it. Fox walked in and Falco dragged Tylor into the elevator, " Yeah Master Hand thought that if he didn't get one and someone really got hurt then how would they be able to get up the stairs."

Tylor nodded and watched as the doors closed around him.

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Living Room (Ball Room)**

Wolf stood in the living room looking anxiously at others in the room. Some of the other smashers had already commented on his newly darkened fur and all he stated was, "I needed a new look."

People accepted it and walked away without another word. After a while the lupine calmed down and looked around the room. It was big enough for all the smashers to dance in. A few small drink fountains and some finger food was placed around on tables made the room feel even smaller. Some of the smashers had started conversing with each other near the food, others were beginning to come in. Wolf walked out to the hallway and grunted at the tux he was in, 'god I hate these things, but if it's what everyone else is doing then hey I have nothing else to do.'

He turned around and bumped into Zelda who was smirking at him, "Well hello there Wolf. Don't you look interesting and new?"

Wolf growled softly but held his anger back, "So I'm guessing you three brats had something to do with this."

The hyrulien princess shook her head and turned away from the lupine, "How would you assume such a thing? I've been getting ready for the dance."

She started walking into the living room and Wolf left her be. After a while the lupines ear's twitched at the sound of a bell. He turned around and looked to see Fox, Falco and Tylor walk out of an elevator, "I'm telling you guys, this ball will be a waste of our time. We should just go out and have fun."

Tylor walked out and looked over to see Wolf standing at the wall, "Hey you. What are you doing there?"

"I told you I'd wait for you down here. What are you all arguing about?" Wolf asked looking at them with curious eyes. Falco walked out and gave a glare towards him, "None of your bus-"

"Falco stop it. We were talking about the ball and to figure out if we wanted to stay here." Fox stated and started pulling the falcon away, "Come on you. Lets leave these two alone."

Falco looked at Wolf then Tylor before walking away with the vulpine. The teen turned towards Wolf and smiled, "Yo.... You look very nice. I like the tux... it makes you look very sophisticated."

Wolf smiled and walked up to the teen looking him up and down, "you don't look to bad yourself."

Tylor smiled and looked away blushing. Wolf hugged the teen softly and snickered, "Am I scaring you or something?"

"N...No! I just..... I'm just shy!" Tylor backed away from the lupine slowly and rubbed his arm. Wolf noticed this and made a disgruntled face, "Well if you really are nervous about this then you don't have to go with me to this ball."

Tylor looked up and made a determined face, "I went out and got new clothes, got my hair cut and my nails done. I didn't do all this and kiss you just for you to back down-!"

Wolf moved up and covered the teens mouth, "Shh... ok Ok I get it. So then tell me why your so nervous."

Tylor backed up again and blushed looking at the ground, "Well.... I haven't really done this. I mean people haven't fought over me before and when you won I was kinda scared because.... Well I haven't done this...."

The teen looked away and cured under his breath, 'you idiot you're repeating yourself again. Just relax or you're gonna make him mad at you.'

Tylor looked back saw Wolf holding his hand towards him, "Sorry then, how about we just walk in and enjoy ourselves?"

The human blushed and felt his hands shake, 'oh man.... My hands feel like they are in buckets of water. He can start telling that I'm really nervous.'

Tylor wiped his hands off and grabbed the lupines hand before walking out to the living room again. Fox and Falco stood on the wall, Falco glared at both of them and Fox was smiling broadly. The teen looked over at them and Fox moved to grabbed him, "Your coming with me!"

The vulpine dragged away Tylor and let behind a bewildered Wolf and a irate falcon. Wolf looked over at Falco and rolled his eyes before walking away.

* * *

Tylor walked with Fox and grunted pulling his arm away, "Come on Fox! You could have just said can we talk!"

Fox stopped dragging the teen and turned to him, "So explain."

"Ex...Explain what?" Tylor scratched his arm nervously and looked away making Fox smile even more, "Ok so why did Falco and I hear that you kissed Wolf?"

The human blushed and looked down making the vulpine chuckle, "Hey... I'm just giving you hell bud. But really tell me how it was!"

Tylor turned around and started walking with Fox following him, "I liked it... It was just like any other kiss."

Fox groan and walked with a disgruntled look, "Awww no major story or any real descriptive words?"

Tylor shook his head and continued to walk. The room, to him, look very fancy and delicate making everything seem formal. Tylor made a awkward face and stopped walking making Fox bump into him, "I can't dance.... what am I gonna do?"

Fox stopped and wrapped his arms around the teen, "Well it's easy, since you can't dance then hope to god that Wolf can and let him lead. God only knows where Falco would be if I didn't know how to dance."

Tylor smiled and got out of Fox's hug, "you know out of everyone here you actually treat me kindly. Well there is Wolf, Zelda and Peach but.... They all fought over me so I could go to this ball with them."

Fox shrugged and started to make Tylor walk again, "I don't know. Most people tell me that I come off friendly, but you come off friendly also."

Tylor nodded and they continued to walk back over to Falco. Tylor looked around and gave a confused glance at Falco, "Wh...where is Wolf?"

"Hopefully in a ditch. I don't really care." Falco stated and grabbed Fox's arm, "come on lets get out of here."

The falcon dragged Fox away and Tylor looked around the room. The room, to him, held a simple dignity and looked much bigger then usual. Fox and Falco had walked over to a bench and sat down and still Wolf was no where to be seen. The teen wrinkled his face then walked around. Marth walked up with him and stopped him, "Do... Do you know where I...Ike is?"

Tylor tilted his head and gave him a confused look, "I'm sorry I don't, but if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him."

Marth watched the teen walk away out to the deck and he walked away looking for his date again. Tylor looked out over the horizon and sighed sadly, "When is this dance going to start already? It's so boring."

He jumpped when two arms wrapped around him and spoke, "The dance already has started. This a ball, not a night club."

Tylor looked behind him seeing Wolf hugging him from behind smiling. He contorted his face to a mock anger face and looked away, "Where have you been? You said you were taking me to this thing and then you disappear off the face of the earth."

"I wanted to see how you would react if I left you. Not very well I guess. Wanna ditch have a fun night out on the town?" Wolf asked snickering at smaller teen. Tylor blushed and leaned into the older man enjoying the hug, "Sure why not. But we have to take Fox and Falco."

Wolf growled and glared down at the teen's head. Tylor turned around and hugged their bodies next to each other, "Please? I would really like it if they came."

The lupine sighed and wrapped his arms around Tylor again, "Sure kid. Just as long as the bird doesn't mess with me."

Tylor smiled and got out of the hug. He gripped Wolf's hand and pulled him back into the ball where the room was starting to fill. The princesses and Samus walked over greeting Tylor and complemented his looks, while making some "kind" remarks about Wolf's Suit. Tylor smiled and complemented them also then turned towards the front door, "We're going out for a night on the town. You all should come with us."

Wolf's ears pirked up and he was going to make a comment before Peach interupted, "Are you sure? I mean we don't want to bother you two."

Tylor turned to Wolf who was sending a death glare at him, "Well.... I don't know if Wolf wants you to come but... I would really like it and if he lets you go I might give him something in return."

Wolf's eyes widened and he stared down at the teen, 'did.... did he just offer something explicate to me?'

The girls also had the same idea because they started blushing and giggling, "Ok, let us get changed then we'll be down soon."

Wolf also blinked and looked down at himself, "Yeah I might need to change also. I'll be back soon."

They all left for their respected rooms leaving the teen by himself. He watched them leave and turned only to be punched in the face. Tylor fell to the ground and looked up holding a bloody nose. Mario stood in front with shaking fists and he glared a harsh death glare at the poor teen, "You! You made my princess think she doesn't need to feel special! She is most beautiful thing in all of mushroom kingdom and now she says she doesn't need to be lavished by expensive things!"

Mario tried kicking at the teen however Fox came up deflecting the blow. Falco ran up behind Tylor and picked him up leaving a fuming Mario. The falcon looked at the teen as the vulpine walked next to them, "Is he ok? Mario was so mad that he started yelling at me in Italian."

"He'll be fine. Just needs to cover up his nose for a while." The falcon grabbed some tissues and handed them to Tylor, "This must be because of the whole Peach thing. Be careful next time kay?"

Wolf walked down in a more appropriate attire and jumped the last few steps when he saw Tylor, "What happened!? What did you all do to him?"

Fox looked up at Wolf and shook his head, "Not us Wolf. Mario seemed mad at Tylor for some reason."

The teen grabbed the tissues and held them to his nose stopping the bleeding, "He's mad at me for telling Peach that she didn't have to be so eccentric. She could like normal like she wanted to."

The lupine looked over towards the fuming Italian in the living room ranting towards people. They made rude glares at the small pudgy looking man, some even walking away. Mario only shouted louder until Peach walked down the stairs with Samus and Zelda. The Italian plumber walked over and pointed towards Peaches new look, "What are you doing!? You don't look fit to go to the ball in that!!"

Peach looked down at herself. She wore a brightly colored T-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was brought down with curls going past her shoulders. Peach looked at Mario and shrugged, "I was invited to go out with my friends instead of going to the ball. I've been to many balls before this one Mario so I think I'm going to go out with my friends."

"You tramp! After I spent all that money on you, you decide to leave me here!" Mario shouted causing people in the other room to look towards the group of smashers. Mario pointed towards Tylor again, "This is your fault! You're making her look like a tramp instead of the princess she shou-"

-SMACK!-

Mario looked over and saw Zelda and Samus holding Peach back from trying to hit the Italian plumber again, "Don't blame Tylor for anything! I want this, he isn't changing anything! I can't believe you called me such names and blamed other people because you're not getting your way! You're nothing but a spoiled child, Mario and I never want to see you again!"

Mario's eyes flared red and a fire ball appeared in his hand. He looked towards Tylor and pointed at Peach, "You all.... You're all dead to me. For all I care, you can all go die!"

He threw the fire ball towards the teen making everyone panic to put it out. Tylor froze and closed his eyes muttering under his breath, 'grandpa.... please....'

"PK Freeze!"

I shards froze the ball and Mario reeled his hand in pain. All the smashers looked up towards the stairs noticing Toon link and Lucas standing there. Toon link looked down at Tylor, "That's for helping me out earlier from my older counterpart."

The Italian man fist looked frozen but the ice melted away from another fireball. Toon link pated Lucas's back, "Try that thunder thing you do."

Lucas looked down and concentrated and waves of electricity whirled around him, "PK Thunder!"

Before Mario had time to throw the fire, a ball of lightning surrounded his form keeping him from moving. Toon link looked at his friend patting his head again, "keep it up while they get away."

Lucas huffed while he continued to concentrate on the ball of lightning. Mario cursed the child in Italian again while everyone got up and started walking towards Master hands office. Fox and Falco pulled their blasters out and pointed them at the little pudgy man motioning Lucas to stop. When the kid did Toon link hugged him happily, "This calls for a treat! Lets go get some ice-cream!"

Lucas happily accept and wandered away with Toon link while the pilots watched over the glaring Mario.

* * *

**Smash Mansion: Master hands office**

Wolf walked ahead of everyone else into Master Hand's office looking towards the standing man, "I would like to ask that Mario gets kicked out of here."

Master turned towards Wolf and the others who had just entered the room, "And on what grounds would you like to kick him out?"

Peach walked up and bowed politely, "I understand that I should be fighting to keep him, but Mario is attacking my friend Tylor and making a mess of everything at the ball. Fox and Falco had to stay behind after Lucas had to detain him from attacking Tylor with a fireball. Please it would be for everyones safety to get rid of Mario."

Master hand sighed and pulled out the rule book looking through it, "Well in the rule book it states that anyone that is going to be kicked out has to lose a 1-on-1 fight with someone before they leave. I'll have the match set up tomorrow. Who will be the combatants?"

Peach and Wolf both rose their hands to challenge the menace when Tylor intervened, "Wait! I want to do it.... If it's alright with you guys... he seems to have a quarrel with me."

Master closed the book and put it away then walked to his computer, "It's settled then. The match for tomorrow will be between Mario and Tylor. Loser has to pack up and leave the mansion."

Samus looked at Master Hand with a hard glare, "Wait so does that mean that if-"

"Correct. If Tylor loses then he will be kicked out of the mansion." The man stated. Tylor looked down in fear and everyone else started arguing with him,

"Hey, wait a minute! We didn't want Tylor to leave! We just wanted to get Mario out of here!"  
"You can't do that! Tylor didn't do anything wrong in the mansion, Mario is the problem!"  
"Tylor is a great fighter! Why would you kick him out over the fat plumber!"

Tylor looked up at all of them, "Stop guys! Enough! I know the risks! Don't worry I won't mind if I lose."

Everyone turned towards the human, some with looks of surprise, others with looks of fear. The teen looked at Wolf, noticing that he was fearing for the teens ability to stay here. The lupine walked up to the younger teen, yet he backed up looked at everyone, "If I lose.... I won't care. The worst that can happen is that I won't be in the tournament. I've met all of you and well... I met people that are nice. Sure a few people are mean and didn't like me but.... I'm enjoying myself here."

Master Hand looked at him and sighed, "I'd suggest that you enjoy tonight with your friends. You might not have another night like this again.

Everyone looked at the man then turned away walking out the door. Master Hand grabbed the microphone pulling it to him and clearing his voice, "Mario. Please come to my office."


	12. Authors Note

For the viewers

* * *

Hmmm..... I didn't really know if I was going to do this but I guess I had to bite my own hand (or whatever analogy)

I'm taking a break from this story, mainly because I'm really tired of it and I feel like no one really wants to read it. Yet I also feel like it is because no one reviews to tell me if they like it or not. By all means this is no one elses fault!

I just feel that I need to wait a while before I go off and post another part of the story. I'll still be posting other stories for other parts of the site, to try and gain more public appeal, but I won't forget the people whom have stuck with the random rambling of me and the people in my stories.

Hope to see you all again on the other side. ^_^

* * *

~Kitetheblade


End file.
